


Answer Me 1994

by daisy_illusive



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, M/M, Romance, reply 1994 - Freeform, 응답하라 1994 | Answer Me 1994 - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: JaeYoon, un chico de Busan, va a estudiar a Seúl donde se encontrará con InSeong, la orma de su zapato.





	1. Busan Boy in Seoul City

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones: antes de empezar, me gustaría dar unas mínimas indicaciones sobre la época para quiénes no han visto el dorama y para quienes no saben absolutamente nada de Corea del Sur en los años 90. (Habrá más explicaciones en las notas finales que aclararán los aspectos más confusos de la historia).  
> —En Seúl había algunas familias que se dedicaban a regentar “pensiones” (en realidad eran casas grandes) en las que los chicos y chicas de fuera de la capital que iban a estudiar a la universidad se podían quedar, pagando un módico precio por ello.  
> —Los MT son campamentos que hacen la gente de una carrera y desde el último curso, hasta los de primero van al viaje para estrechar relaciones sunbae-hobae y para beber alcohol y desconectar de todas las cosas que tienen que hacer en su vida universitaria.  
> —Las relaciones homosexuales no estaban nada bien vistas, al igual que ahora, pero en esa época era un poquito peor, por eso va a ser todo clandestino y por eso los chicos tendrán muchos conflictos consigo mismos.  
> Comentario de autora: este es el primer fanfic “largo” (no es solo un one shot, al menos tiene algunos capítulos) que intento de SF9 y la verdad es que me he pasado en tensión todo el periodo de escritura porque había muchas cosas que se me escapaban y no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o no. Espero que os guste esta cosita de estos dos niños bonitos.

            Cuando JaeYoon salió de la boca del metro miró una vez mal el trozo de papel en el que tenía apuntada la dirección a la que tenía que ir y recordó las indicaciones que le había dado la señora Park por teléfono cuando la había llamado nada más llegar a la capital, hacía solo un par de horas. Según lo que la mujer le había dicho, la pensión en la que se iba a quedar para poder cursar sus estudios de Comunicación en la Universidad de Seúl no se encontraba muy lejos de la estación de metro en la que se había apeado, solo debía seguir la calle principal por la acera en la que se encontraba hacia arriba hasta llegar a la segunda calle que la cruzaba y girar una vez a la izquierda y otra a la derecha. Una vez lo hiciera, encontraría un cartel que anunciaba la pensión y solo tenía que seguir la flecha que indicaba ese cartel para encontrar la casa.

 

            JaeYoon cogió aire y se guardó el papel en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, luego recogió sus bolsas del suelo y tomó el mando de su maleta para echar a andar de nuevo. El chico quería llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino porque llevaba todo el día viajando desde su Busan natal para llegar a Seúl y solo quería tumbarse en la que sería su cama y no volver a levantarse hasta el día siguiente.

 

            Siguiendo las indicaciones que tenía frescas en su cabeza, el chico no tardó más de diez minutos en encontrar el cartel que le había nombrado la señora Park. En éste se podía leer con letra clara el nombre de la Pensión FNC seguido por el número de teléfono de la casa. También se podía ver una flecha pintada de color azul, como el resto de las letras, que indicaba que siguiera el camino señalado hacia una pequeña bocacalle durante unos cien metros para llegar al lugar.

 

            Ante la expectativa de que en solo un par de minutos estaría en su nuevo hogar, JaeYoon sonrió y caminó por el sitio indicado con energías renovadas, solo deteniéndose una vez llegó frente a la verja que le cortaba el paso a su destino. El chico dejó todas sus cosas en el suelo para poder llamar al interfono que se encontraba justo al lado de la verja. Mantuvo pulsado el botón durante unos segundos, escuchando el zumbido que emitió el aparato electrónico, y luego esperó hasta que alguien le contestara y le abriera la puerta de la verja. No tuvo que esperar más que algunos segundos antes de que la voz de una chica con un fuerte acento de Busan se escuchara a través del altavoz.

 

            —¿Quién es? —le cuestionó.

            —Lee JaeYoon —respondió él—. Soy el chico que va a quedarse este curso en la pensión, he alquilado la habitación compartida.

            —Oh, te abro en seguida.

 

            Un momento más tarde, la puerta emitía un fuerte zumbido y JaeYoon la empujó para abrirla sin que esta opusiera resistencia alguna. El chico la mantuvo abierta utilizando su trasero para ello y recogió todas sus cosas haciendo malabares antes de entrar por fin en la propiedad. Una vez lo tuvo todo dentro y agarrado de forma cómoda para poder tirar de ello hasta la puerta de la casa, se dirigió hacia allí. En el umbral de la puerta, lo esperaban dos chicas que parecían tener más o menos su edad, por lo que supuso que debían de ser también inquilinos en aquel lugar. Cuando JaeYoon llegó hasta ellas las saludó de una forma caballerosa, tal y como su padre le había enseñado a tratar con las mujeres hermosas, y se presentó de nuevo.

 

            —Buenas tardes, señoritas, soy Lee JaeYoon.

            —Bienvenido a la Pensión FNC —comenzó una de las chicas, la que tenía el rostro un poco más alargado, y cuya voz reconoció como la que había atendido al interfono—. Soy MinAh y como mis padres no están en este momento aquí, te tengo que guiar yo hasta la habitación y explicarte cómo son las cosas en esta casa.

            —Hola, yo soy ChanMi —dijo la otra chica—. Vivo aquí también porque estudio Literatura, pero soy de Gumi.

            —Encantado —les respondió a ambas con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

            —Sígueme por aquí —dijo la tal MinAh—. Tendrás que estar harto de tirar de la maleta durante todo el día.

            —Estoy muerto —contestó con sinceridad, haciéndolas sonreír.

 

            Las chicas se apartaron de la puerta y JaeYoon por fin entró a la casa, arrastrando sus pertenencias. El lugar tenía un salón bastante amplio y algunas habitaciones en la planta baja de la casa, junto con el baño y la cocina; en la segunda planta se encontraban las demás habitaciones, aquellas que se alquilaban a los huéspedes, que no eran más que alumnos de las distintas especialidades universitarias de la capital que venían desde todas las provincias de Corea del Sur. La familia de JaeYoon había encontrado aquel lugar para que él pudiera vivir allí gracias a que uno de los chicos de su vecindario había estado estudiando en Seúl los años anteriores y se había alojado en esa pensión les había hablado de lo bien que se vivía en el lugar y como no tenían tampoco tanto dinero como para alquilarle una habitación individual, habían conseguido la compartida. JaeYoon no tenía ningún problema con compartir la habitación, así que, había acabado allí para iniciar una nueva etapa de su vida.

 

            Las chicas lo ayudaron con las bolsas mientras él subía las escaleras con la pesada maleta y luego le indicaron cual era la puerta de su habitación, para después bajar a la planta principal y meter en la nevera algunas cosas que JaeYoon había llevado, cortesía de su madre. Él llamó a la puerta, por si había alguien en el lugar para no molestar entrando de sopetón, y una voz masculina le contestó desde el interior que podía pasar, así que, el chico abrió la puerta y lo hizo. Allí se encontró a un chico sentado frente a la ventana, con un libro en sus manos, pero con la cabeza alzada para ver quién era el intruso.

 

            —Hola, soy JaeYoon, tu compañero de habitación —se presentó de nuevo.

            —Oh, ya has llegado —comentó el chico con una sonrisa encantadora, poniendo un señalador en la página del libro en la que se había quedado leyendo y cerrando éste antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta para tenderle la mano a JaeYoon—. Yo soy YoungBin. Vienes de Busan, ¿no?

            —Sí —el chico le estrechó la mano y después entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta y comenzando a soltar sus cosas.

            —Pues sigue habiendo mayoría de Busan en esta casa —dijo YoungBin con aquella sonrisa—. Los dueños y sus hijos son de allí… y ahora tú también.

            —¿De dónde eres tú? —le preguntó a la persona que acababa de conocer porque no reconocía su acento—. ¿Puedo dejar esto por aquí? —señaló la ropa que estaba sacando de la maleta y luego el armario.

            —Sí, claro, te he hecho hueco en el armario en cuanto mamá ha dicho que venías hoy —respondió a su última pregunta—. Y soy de Gyeonggi.

 

            JaeYoon asintió a aquello y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias en el armario, tratando de hacerlo de forma ordenada para no ocupar todo el espacio disponible en el lugar y que le cupiera todo lo que se había traído desde casa. Mientras hacía aquello, el chico que a partir de ese momento iba a ser su compañero de habitación, comenzó a contarle cómo era la rutina de la casa y de las personas que vivían en aquel lugar. Además de las dos muchachas que ya había conocido, allí también se encontraba un chico de primero año, como JaeYoon, que había llegado algunos días atrás, llamado SangHyuk y que venía de Busan, aparte de la familia que lo había acogido en su casa, el señor Jung, la señora Park y el hijo menor, YoungKyun. YoungBin le comentó igualmente sobre todos los horarios y las normas que había que seguir para asegurar una convivencia buena entre todos; también le habló de la norma más absoluta que había en aquella casa: no acercarse a las chicas que vivían allí con malas intenciones.

 

            JaeYoon lo escuchó atentamente mientras terminaba de colocar todos sus objetos personales, sabiendo perfectamente que ninguna de esas normas le iba a suponer problemas. Era un chico bastante metódico y ordenado, así había sido educado en casa y no le gustaba dejar las cosas tiradas por medio, tampoco le suponían mayor problema los horarios o las pequeñas normas para sobrellevar el día a día. Y sobre la norma más absoluta de la Pensión FNC, estaba completamente seguro de que no la iba a quebrantar. JaeYoon había ido a la capital a sacarse una carrera universitaria y se tenía que enfocar al completo en ello, por lo que no estaba interesado en salir con ninguna chica, así que, las que vivían en esa casa podían estar tranquilas, porque solo se acercaría con intención de ser su amigo.

 

            Gracias a las cosas que YoungBin le contó sobre los habitantes de la casa, cuando JaeYoon salió para la cena de la habitación, tras haber dejado todas sus cosas ordenadas, pudo reconocer a todas y cada una de las personas antes de que éstas se presentaran incluso. También, estaba preparado para las personalidades únicas que cada uno de ellos tenía, y así, pudo combatir contra la personalidad cargante de SangHyuk, los chistes malos del señor Jung y el cariño que mostraba YoungKyun a todo el mundo, fuera conocido o desconocido.

 

            Antes de que el día finalizara, todos los chicos que comenzarían el semestre universitario a la mañana siguiente, se reunieron en la planta alta, en el descansillo entre las habitaciones que usaban los chicos de las provincias, para compartir unas botellas de _soju_ y conocerse un poco más, disfrutando del último día en el que serían completamente libres.

 

응답하라 1994

 

            A medida que iban pasando los días, JaeYoon se iba acostumbrando más a la vida en su nueva casa y a los horarios de ésta, así como a todos sus habitantes. Al chico le gustaba muchísimo aquel lugar y probablemente querría seguir viviendo allí todos los años que le quedaban para acabar sus estudios universitarios. También se estaba acostumbrando a la dinámica de las clases y de la universidad en general, aunque a eso le estaba costando cogerle un poco más el truquillo porque todo era demasiado diferente a lo que había experimentado en su educación a lo largo de sus veinte años de vida. Sin embargo, se estaba adaptando bastante bien a todo y eso era algo por lo que se sentía bastante orgulloso, ya que apenas llevaba un par de semanas viviendo en la capital.

 

            JaeYoon se encontraba terminando de recoger sus pertenencias para dirigirse hacia casa después de una jornada intensiva en clases cuando en su bolsillo vibró su busca un par de veces. El chico paró de guardar cosas en su mochila para sacar aquel aparato y mirar quién había sido la persona que le había dejado un mensaje, descubriendo que era desde su casa de donde había sido enviado porque aquel era el número que le aparecía en la pantalla. JaeYoon se extrañó un poco porque había hablado con su madre hacía solo un par de días por teléfono desde la Pensión FNC, así que, recogió lo más rápido que pudo para poder ir a la cabina telefónica más cercana y llamar a casa para ver qué era lo que había sucedido.

 

            Caminó a través del campus que todavía seguía sin conocer del todo, siguiendo a la multitud que también se iba por fin a casa hasta que llegó a los jardines. Si no recordaba mal, había un par de cabinas telefónicas en el lugar, cabinas que no tardó en hallar porque un montón de alumnos hacían cola en cada una de ellas para poder llamar por teléfono. JaeYoon miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca y decidió que, como no era demasiado tarde, podía ponerse a hacer fila como los demás y así poder llamar a su casa porque de camino a la pensión, no había visto ninguna cabina los anteriores días —al menos, por el camino que él seguía—.

 

            Sin tener nada que hacer realmente mientras esperaba, el chico comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, a las personas que estaban en la fila, como él, y a aquellas que pasaban por el lugar. JaeYoon había descubierto en los pocos días que llevaba en Seúl, que la capital era un lugar completamente diferente a Busan. La gente se comportaba de forma totalmente distinta a pesar de que no estaban a tanta distancia una ciudad de la otra y eso era algo que sacaba la curiosidad del chico a la luz. Mientras echaba vistazos a su entorno, la fila iba moviéndose poco a poco, pasando así el tiempo lentamente.

 

            En una de aquellas miradas al horizonte, JaeYoon vio a un chico que estaba rodeado por un montón de chicas a las que no paraba de sonreír encantadoramente como si se creyera una estrella de la liga de béisbol o algo parecido. JaeYoon esbozó una mueca de desagrado ante aquella escena porque el carácter de ese muchacho no le gustaba absolutamente nada. Ya había conocido a un par de chicos en Busan que eran de la misma forma, comportándose como si fueran alguien importante y teniendo a un montón de chicas detrás de ellos, y nunca le habían caído bien. JaeYoon apartó la mirada de él y miró su _beeper_ , como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo hasta que por el rabillo del ojo a notó que aquel grupito de chicas que esperaban obtener la atención de aquel niñato se alejaba totalmente de su campo de visión.

 

            Tuvo que esperar cerca de un cuarto de hora más hasta que por fin pudo coger el teléfono de la cabina, pero cuando por fin fue su turno, JaeYoon introdujo unas monedas y tecleó su pin para poder escuchar el mensaje de voz que le había dejado su madre antes.

 

_"JaeYoon-ah, ¿cómo estás, hijo mío? Solo hace unos días que no hablamos, pero ya te echo de menos, la casa está muy vacía sin ti en ella. ¿Lo estás haciendo bien? ¿Has podido hacer amigos en clase? Sabes que es muy importante hacer amigos los primeros días, ¿verdad? Bueno, solo quería saber de ti, que estabas bien, llámame cuando puedas para que escuche tu voz. Hasta más tarde, cariño"._

 

            JaeYoon colgó el teléfono tras el pitido que indicaba que el mensaje de voz había finalizado con una sonrisa en sus labios y tras esto, salió de la cabina y caminó en dirección a la pensión para poder llamar cuanto antes a su madre y hacerle saber que estaba perfectamente y que él también la echaba de menos. Puede que fuera un chico de Busan y no mostrará generalmente sus sentimientos, pero a su madre la quería y sí se lo demostraba. Podría haberla llamado desde la cabina, pero en realidad no llevaba tanto suelto como para poder hacerlo y los gastos de teléfono estaban incluidos entre el importe que pagaba por haber alquilado la habitación compartida en aquella pensión.

 

            El chico no tardó demasiado en llegar a la que en esos momentos era su casa, soltar sus pertenencias en su habitación, saludando a YoungBin, que se encontraba con la cabeza metida dentro de un libro y luego volver a bajar al salón para poder llamar a su madre. Cuando la mujer descolgó el teléfono, JaeYoon le contestó a todas las preguntas que le había dejado en el mensaje de voz y estuvo hablando unos momentos con ella, preguntándole cómo se encontraban por casa, tanto ella como su padre. Quizás no estuvo más de diez minutos en el teléfono, pero esos minutos hicieron que su día fuera un poco más brillante de lo que lo había sido hasta el momento y JaeYoon se sintió muy agradecido por ello.

 

            Apenas había dejado el auricular sobre el teléfono cuando la puerta que tenía a su espalda y que daba a la habitación que ocupaba YoungKyun, el hijo menor de la familia que lo había acogido, se abrió. JaeYoon se giró para saludarlo con una sonrisa, por había hecho buenas migas con él en los pocos días que llevaba en aquella casa, pero la sonrisa que había esbozado murió lentamente en sus labios al ver que el menor estaba acompañado por otra persona.

 

            El chico de Busan no era demasiado bueno recordando caras, pero aquella la había visto hacía apenas un par de horas y todavía la tenía demasiado grabada en su retina. Aquel era el muchacho que había visto rodeado de chicas en el campus y pavoneándose entre ellas como si se creyera alguien a quien todos debían admirar.

 

            —JaeYoon _hyung_ —lo llamó YoungKyun al verlo, atrayendo de esta forma la mirada del otro hacia él—. No sabía que estabas en casa ya.

            —Acabo de llegar —le respondió—. Solo me ha dado tiempo a dejar mis cosas en la habitación y bajar.

 

            YoungKyun le sonrió encantadoramente y después cogió del brazo a su acompañante para tirar de él hasta el sofá en el que JaeYoon se encontraba, para sentarse a su lado, dejando al desconocido que no le caía bien a su lado. Sus brazos se rozaron y el chico de Busan sintió unos escalofríos que decidió ignorar para que no notaran lo poco que le gustaba aquel chico.

 

            —Supongo que no os habréis conocido —comentó YoungKyun—, pero los dos estudiáis lo mismo, aunque InSeong _hyung_ es de la clase del 93 y tú de la del 94.

            —Encantado de conocerte, _JaeYoonnie_ —le dijo el chico, tendiéndole la mano.

 

            Maravilloso. Era todo maravilloso. No le había caído bien por lo que había visto en el campus, pero después de escucharlo llamarlo “JaeYoonnie”, le caía todavía más gordo que antes. Pero para mejorarlo todo, encima estudiaba lo mismo que él y para colmo era su _sunbae_ , por lo que lo iba a tener que tratar bien cada vez que se lo encontrara. JaeYoon maldijo su mala suerte en su cabeza y le tendió la mano al tal InSeong para estrechársela, aunque lo que menos quería en aquellos momentos era tener que aparentar que le caía en gracia.

 

            —Encantado, _sunbae_ —murmuró—. Pero… ¿te importaría no llamarme JaeYoonnie? Ya soy un adulto.

            —Mmmmm… —el otro se llevó la mano al mentón, como si se estuviera pensando si acceder a su petición o no—. Podría, pero no lo haré —respondió finalmente, crispándole los nervios a JaeYoon—. La verdad es que eres mi _hobbae_ y me has parecido mono, así que, te llamaré JaeYoonnie.

 

            JaeYoon lo miró a los ojos con ganas de matarlo, echando chispas por ellos, pero el otro, o no se dio cuenta de que lo estaba odiando con toda su alma o simplemente pasaba de él olímpicamente.

 

            —InSeong _hyung_ es un buen amigo mío —dijo YoungKyun—, así que, espero que os llevéis bien porque seguro que tenéis mucho en común y viene mucho por casa.

            —A veces siento que esta es mi casa en vez de la real —comentó el otro, riendo—. Desde que vine la primera vez me sentí así.

 

            Muy en el fondo, JaeYoon quiso saber por qué aquellos dos se habían conocido y por qué se llevaban tan bien si los separaban unos seis años, pero fue un pensamiento tan profundo que no le hizo caso y simplemente se miró las uñas de las manos. Las tenía un poco largas, quizás era hora de cortárselas. Sin embargo, aunque se había auto aislado de la conversación, un manotazo en la pierna del chico que se encontraba a su lado lo devolvió de nuevo a la realidad.

 

            —¿No vas a preguntar de qué nos conocemos? —le dijo, haciendo que JaeYoon tuviera que inspirar hondo para no soltarle una burrada.

            —Bueno, cada cual tiene su historia y… —comenzó, pero el otro no lo dejó continuar.

            —Hace un par de años fui su profesor particular y desde entonces nos volvimos inseparables… —empezó a relatar y el chico de Busan desconectó de nuevo de la conversación, agradeciendo infinitamente que YoungBin asomara por las escaleras para usarlo como excusa para escapar de allí.

 

            No le gustaba un pelo el tal InSeong y, a partir de ese momento, trataría de esquivarlo lo máximo posible para no tener que bregar con él… lo que JaeYoon no sabía, era que el otro chico tenía intenciones completamente opuestas a las suyas.

 

응답하라 1994

 

            El día a día en la universidad para JaeYoon era monótono, simplemente asistía a sus clases y se quedaba en la biblioteca trabajando tranquilamente hasta que finalmente volvía a la pensión para cenar con todos y pasar el rato con los inquilinos y los hijos de la familia Jung antes de irse a dormir para comenzar un nuevo día con las pilas bien cargadas. Puede que para el resto de personas aquella fuera una vida muy aburrida, pero así estaba bien para el chico, no necesitaba absolutamente nada más para ser feliz en su vida, así que, por supuesto, Lee JaeYoon no necesitaba a Kim InSeong en su día a día porque todo era como debía ser… pero el mayor no parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello, porque desde que YoungKyun los había presentado, entraba en su vida de tanto en tanto para ponérsela patas arriba y para sacarlo de quicio sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

 

            Como aquel día en concreto. JaeYoon había llegado pronto a su primera clase de la mañana y se había sentado en el lugar en el que solía hacerlo para esperar a que llegara el aburrido profesor de aquella asignatura. Generalmente no iban muchas personas a esa clase por ese mismo motivo, así que, al chico le gustaba bastante poder relajarse mientras el docente repetía treinta veces la misma idea y podía disfrutar de unas clases mucho más relajadas que las del resto de asignaturas. Debido a todo aquello, JaeYoon jamás pensó que en esa misma clase, estuviera Kim InSeong, por lo que se sorprendió cuando alzó la cabeza al notar que alguien se sentaba en el asiento de al lado justo cuando el profesor hacía su aparición el aula y verlo allí. JaeYoon estuvo muy tentado a salir de allí lo más rápido posible, porque no tenía ningún ánimo para tratar con aquel chico, pero no pudo hacer nada por escapar porque si lo hacía, llamaría la atención de los pocos alumnos que asistían a la asignatura y del profesor.

 

            —No sabía que te habías cogido esta optativa —le dijo InSeong, haciéndose el sorprendido, aunque JaeYoon tenía grandes sospechas de que YoungKyun le podía haber dicho algo sobre aquello—. Es una asignatura difícil para alguien de primero.

            —Solo es difícil si no se viene a clase y no se presta atención —le respondió, dando por zanjada aquella conversación.

 

            El chico abrió el cuaderno en el que tomaba los apuntes de ese profesor y comenzó a escribir diligentemente todo lo que el profesor iba diciendo, tratando de no prestar atención ninguna a la persona que se encontraba a su lado porque a JaeYoon no le interesaba lo más mínimo lo que éste hiciera o dejara de hacer, solo tenía que enfocarse en su clase y tratar de coger lo máximo posible para tener unos apuntes completos y no tener que pasarse demasiadas tardes en la biblioteca tratando de entender lo que significaban la mayoría de las cosas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el menor no tenía interés ninguno en InSeong, por el rabillo del ojo no podía evitar ver todo lo que éste hacía. Lo veía bostezar, echarse sobre la mesa, tratar de coger apuntes y rendirse al segundo, suspirar y mirar las lámparas del techo como si fueran el objeto más interesante del Universo… pero sobre todo, JaeYoon notó en infinidad de ocasiones que el mayor no le quitaba la vista de encima, haciéndolo sentir verdaderamente incómodo.

 

            Cuando el profesor dio por terminada aquella clase, JaeYoon salió del aula como alma que llevaba el diablo y sin mirar atrás, tratando de no cruzar su camino más con el mayor por el resto de la semana, porque haberlo tenido a su lado durante todo el tiempo que había durado la lección, lo había puesto de los nervios. No obstante, aunque el menor trató de evitar a InSeong el máximo tiempo que pudo, de vez en cuando, se lo encontró en su camino y tuvo que soltarle mil y una excusas para no tener que lidiar con él en los días en los que se cruzaron por los pasillos de la facultad. A JaeYoon le gustaba aquella rutina, pero sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría acabando y que no tardaría ni mucho en hacerlo.

 

            No había pasado ni siquiera una semana desde que lo estaba evitando de forma descarada cuando InSeong lo cogió por banda en uno de los pasillos más concurridos, en hora punta, sin dejarle oportunidad alguna de escapar de su agarre.

 

            —Hoy que es el último día de clase de la semana, tengo muchísimas ganas de estar en la pensión con todos vosotros y beber hasta quedarme a gusto —le dijo, echándole uno de sus brazos por los hombros, para no dejarle escapatoria alguna—. YoungKyun me dijo que me podía unir a vuestras reuniones de fin de semana cada vez que quisiera, que uno más que menos no importaba, así que, me acoplo.

 

            Y dicho aquello, el chico echó a andar, todavía agarrado a JaeYoon, probablemente como medida de prevención a que volviera a escapar, llamando la atención de muchas de las personas que se congregaban en el lugar y que querían salir lo más rápido posible del campus para llegar a sus casas y descansar o para ver si podían entrar en las discotecas de moda que estaban abriendo por toda la ciudad. Al menor no le gustaba nada llamar la atención de aquella extravagante manera, pero a InSeong no parecía molestarle en absoluto que todos los observaran caminar y saludaba de vez en cuando a aquellos a los que conocía. El mayor parecía estar demasiado acostumbrado a llamar la atención de todas las personas que lo rodeaban y JaeYoon creía que incluso lo tenía que estar disfrutando… por eso seguía sin caerle nada bien aquel chico —por mucho que YoungKyun le dijera que era una de las personas más increíbles que había conocido en su vida—.

 

            JaeYoon tuvo que aguantar todo el camino de vuelta a casa a Kim InSeong pegado a él y hablándole de tonterías varias a las que a veces respondía y otras veces no lo hacía, haciendo eterno aquel camino que generalmente se le hacía relativamente corto todos los demás días. Sin embargo, una vez llegaron a la Pensión FNC, el menor pudo descolgarse de él para dejar sus cosas en su habitación y relajarse durante algunos momentos antes de tener que enfrentarse a su presencia de nuevo.

 

            En la cena, Kim InSeong fue totalmente encantador con el señor Jung y adulador con la señora Park, haciendo que sus nervios se crisparan un poco y que rompiera un par de servilletas de papel en el proceso. No obstante, la cena no duró demasiado y cuando JaeYoon se dio cuenta, ya estaban todos los universitarios en la planta de arriba con varias botellas de _soju_ abiertas, después de haber mandado a la cama a YoungKyun porque seguía siendo menor de edad a pesar de todas sus protestas. JaeYoon se sentó en la esquina más alejada, tratando de no participar realmente de lo que allí ocurría y con la intención de simplemente beber un poco antes de encerrarse en su habitación a dormir.

 

            —MinAh tiene algo que contar —dijo de repente ChanMi, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en el lugar, solo roto de vez en cuando por el sonido que hacían las botellas de cristal al ser dejadas en el suelo.

            —Anda, calla —le replicó la otra, tratando de pegarle—. No le interesa a ninguno nada de esto, no lo voy a contar.

            —¿Por qué sabes que no nos va a interesar? —cuestionó YoungBin entonces, haciendo que las chicas dejaran de lanzarse golpes y esquivarlos para mirarlo.

            —Son cosas de chicas —contestó MinAh.

 

            La conversación podía haber acabado allí, porque en opinión de JaeYoon cuando eran cosas de chicas lo mejor era quedarse al margen, pero al parecer a SangHyuk ya se le había subido a la cabeza la botella de _soju_ que se había tomado y no lo dejó correr.

 

            —A mí me interesan las cosas de chicas —fue lo que dijo y eso solo fue suficiente como para que ChanMi lo tomara como que podía exponer la vida de su amiga ante todos los demás habitantes de la casa.

            —MinAh ha ligado con un chico que está como un tren —contó, con su voz una octava por encima de lo que lo solía estar.

            —¡No he ligado con nadie! —replicó la otra.

            —Sí lo ha hecho —dijo ChanMi—. Esta mañana, le dieron la nota del examen y lo había suspendido, así que, cuando volvía a casa se echó a llorar en el autobús.

            —No estaba llorando en el autobús —MinAh le tapó la boca con la mano a su amiga—. Solo estaba triste, pero no me puse a llorar ni nada por el estilo.

 

            ChanMi forcejeó un poco, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía más fuerza que ella y acabó lamiéndole la mano para que la dejara seguir con su relato.

 

            —Es una mentirosa, estaba llorando —dijo—, pero eso no viene al caso, lo que viene al caso es que cogió el bus para venir y que había un chico allí que la vio “triste” —la menor hizo comillas con sus dedos—. Después de bajarse en la parada que hay cerca de casa el chico buenorro la invitó a _teobokki_ para animarla porque “solo estaba triste”.

            —¿Y por eso crees que ha ligado? —cuestionó SangHyuk, bebiendo de su botella.

            —Por supuesto —respondió ChanMi, muy convencida—. Porque luego le dijo “Espero que nos volvamos a ver”.

 

            Después de aquello, ChanMi lanzó un gritito ultrasónico y comenzó a reírse, haciendo que todos los demás no pudieran evitar contagiarse de su risa porque el alcohol comenzaba a hacer estragos. En realidad, JaeYoon no había prestado demasiada atención a lo que se había dicho, había estado más centrado en beber tranquilamente, pero no había podido evitar fijarse en que YoungBin estado bebiendo demasiado en aquellos últimos minutos. A medida que la narración de aquel encuentro entre MinAh y aquel chico avanzaba, JaeYoon había ido viendo cómo la expresión de su compañero de habitación mutaba hasta volverse un semblante totalmente serio, algo que lo extrañó, pero el chico no dijo nada, así que él tampoco lo mencionó en ese momento, pero se lo guardó para preguntarle en algún otro momento qué era lo que le había sucedido.

 

            MinAh estaba todavía colorada y ChanMi todavía seguía _fangirleando_ por todo aquello cuando por las escaleras asomó la cabeza morena de YoungKyun, carraspeando para llamar la atención de todos.

 

            —Me niego a un tipo como ese trate de aprovecharse de mi hermana —dijo.

            —¿Pero a ti no te habíamos mandado a la cama? —le cuestionó MinAh, pareciendo un poco indignada porque su hermano menor había escuchado toda la conversación.

            —Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para quedarme a escuchar a escondidas aunque no lo sea para beber alcohol todavía —replicó.

 

            MinAh fue a responderle, pero InSeong se levantó de su sitio y dijo que él se haría cargo de todo antes de dirigirse hacia YoungKyun y arrastrarlo escaleras abajo mientras éste pataleaba y gritaba que no quería que nadie tocara a su hermana. Cuando sus gritos dejaron de escucharse después de que la puerta de su habitación fuera cerrada, todos los que se encontraban en el piso de arriba se levantaron como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo y, tras darse las buenas noches, cada uno se fue a su habitación a dormir un poco.

 

응답하라 1994

 

            Poco a poco, el tiempo fue pasando y, poco a poco, JaeYoon se fue acostumbrando a la presencia de InSeong prácticamente todos los días de su vida —ya fuera en algunas clases en la universidad o en la pensión junto a todos los demás—. Pero aunque se había ido acostumbrando a tenerlo alrededor, eso no quería decir que le hubiera comenzado a caer mejor porque seguía pensando del mayor de la misma manera que lo había hecho en el primer momento. InSeong seguía sin darle ninguna confianza a pesar de que YoungKyun tratara de que ambos se hicieran amigos, buscando las cosas que tuvieran en común. Por este motivo, JaeYoon simplemente trataba de evitar al mayor lo máximo que podía para seguir haciendo su vida de forma tranquila y listo… aunque muchas veces no pudiera librarse de él.

 

            JaeYoon había salido aquel día de la universidad temprano porque, según le había comentado YoungBin aquella mañana en el desayuno, por la noche iban a hacer sentada en el salón para comer pollo frito mientras veían el partido de las semifinales de la Liga de Baloncesto. El chico nunca había sido demasiado aficionado al deporte, no lo practicaba ni lo veía en la tele asiduamente, pero desde que había comenzado a vivir en la pensión, se había ido metiendo poco a poco en el emocionante ambiente que se respiraba en aquella casa cada vez que había un partido de baloncesto. Después de un par de meses en aquel lugar, JaeYoon podía decir que quizás se había hecho un aficionado del baloncesto y estaba bastante encantado con ver aquel partido tan importante con todos los demás —aunque en ese todo también entrara Kim InSeong—.

 

            El chico apenas había salido del recinto universitario cuando sintió que alguien se colgaba de su brazo y no tuvo que girar su cabeza para darse cuenta de que se trataba de InSeong. JaeYoon cerró sus ojos unos segundos e inspiró hondo para hacer de tripas corazón y simplemente cargar con aquel peso de más hasta la casa.

 

            —Hoy vais a ver el partido, ¿verdad? —le cuestionó InSeong.

            —Sabes que siempre que televisan partido se ve en casa —respondió, algo desganado.

            —Pues me acoplo —dijo el mayor, a JaeYoon no le hizo falta girarse para saber que lo había dicho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Suenas muy desganado para estar dirigiéndote a ver una semifinal, por cierto.

            —¿No tienes una casa? —le preguntó, girándose hacia el mayor.

            —La tengo —contestó éste—, pero me gusta mucho más estar con vosotros.

 

            InSeong le sonrió y luego le guiñó un ojo antes de tirar de su brazo para que comenzara a andar rápido, yendo en dirección a la Pensión FNC. JaeYon no pudo evitar el suspiro que salió de sus labios en ese momento y solo se dejó llevar por el otro sin poner tampoco demasiado de su parte. No le gustaba que las personas de la universidad los vieran juntos y relacionaran que eran amigos y se llevaban bien porque él no quería ser relacionado con una persona como InSeong, pero a pesar de todos sus intentos, no había podido hacer que éste dejara de colgársele del brazo y lo llevara de un lado a otro o que de vez en cuando lo acompañara a la pensión. Por eso, porque todos creían que era amigo del popular Kim InSeong, habían comenzado a saludarlo aun cuando iba solo.

 

            Lee JaeYoon solo había querido vivir una vida tranquila universitaria, una normal y corriente, anónima y en la que solo se dedicaba a estudiar y hacer todos los trabajos que los profesores se dedicaban a mandarle.

 

            El chico estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, sin prestar atención a nada y dejándose arrastrar por InSeong, por lo que cuando éste se detuvo de golpe, se acabó chocando contra él sin poder evitarlo. El mayor se giró hacia él y JaeYoon le preguntó mudamente por qué narices se había detenido tan de golpe, haciendo que éste le señalara a un grupo de al menos veinte chicas bastante ruidosas que estaban pegadas a una tienda de electrónica en la que había varios televisores encendidos y echando diferentes programaciones. JaeYoon no entendió qué quería decirle con aquello hasta que, de repente se dio cuenta de que entre las chicas se encontraba ChanMi, gritando como la que más.

 

            El chico se extrañó un poco, porque ChanMi generalmente era bastante tranquila en casa y solo se emocionaba cuando se trataban temas de amoríos o cosas por el estilo, pero nunca antes la había visto tan exaltada con en aquellos momentos.

 

            —¿Nos la llevamos a casa? —le preguntó InSeong—. Va a hacerse de noche en un rato y no es bueno que vuelva sola, hay unas calles muy oscuras antes de llegar a la pensión.

            —Haz lo que quieras —dijo JaeYoon, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

            InSeong pareció tomarse aquello como un sí y lo soltó a él para dirigirse hacia el grupo de chicas y sacar a ChanMi de la multitud. JaeYoon observó la escena siguiente con una sonrisa en su rostro porque el mayor tardó bastante en adentrarse entre ellas y recibió algunos golpes por ello antes de poder llegar hasta la chica y sacarla de la multitud, totalmente a regañadientes, acompañada de otra chica algo más alta que JaeYoon había visto algunas veces por la pensión —probablemente su amiga HyeJeong, si no recordaba mal—. Probablemente habían pasado diez minutos desde que InSeong se dirigiera hacia ellas hasta que por fin regresó hasta donde se encontraba JaeYoon.

 

            —¿Qué estabais viendo tan entretenidas? —les cuestionó JaeYoon a las chicas—. Parece que estáis molestas por no poder seguir.

            —Y lo estamos —respondió ChanMi, echándole una mirada de odio infinito a InSeong—, pero el señor sargento no quiere que vayamos de noche solas hasta casa y se ha empeñado en que teníamos que ir con vosotros. La presión social de las demás ha hecho el resto.

            —Todo porque teníamos sitios buenos viendo el vídeo musical de “oppa” —contestó la otra chica—. Se han alegrado una barbaridad de que nos “tengamos que ir”.

            —¿“Oppa”? —preguntó JaeYoon confuso.

           —Seo TaiJi —respondieron las dos a la vez y al chico ya no le hizo falta saber nada más del tema.

 

            InSeong echó a andar, todavía agarrando del brazo a ChanMi, que arrastraba con ella a su amiga a su vez, para que no pudieran seguir con aquella conversación y JaeYoon lo agradeció en parte. El chico sabía que ‘Seo TaiJi and Boys’ era la sensación musical del momento y que todas las chicas estaban loquitas con aquel grupo de tres chicos que arrastraban masas, pero lo que no sabía era que ChanMi era una de aquellas niñas locas que incluso viendo los vídeos musicales del grupo se ponían a gritar como si Seo TaiJi se encontrara justo frente a ellas. Aunque hasta el momento no había tenido ningún problema, a partir de ese día, JaeYoon tendría mucho cuidado con lo que decía o dejaba de decir sobre aquel fenómeno de masas, solo por si acaso la chica lo escuchaba y quería matarlo por deshonrar a “ _su oppa_ ” con sus palabras inconscientes.

 

            No tardaron mucho en llegar a la Pensión FNC y, una vez lo hicieron, las chicas se metieron directamente en la habitación de MinAh, sin llamar siquiera a la puerta. Los demás habitantes de la casa ya se encontraban todos amontonados en el salón, con varios boles hasta rebosar de pollo frito, esperando a que comenzara el partido y no se inmutaron con su llegada triunfal porque estaban demasiado concentrados en los anuncios de la televisión. JaeYoon dejó sus pertenencias a un lado, donde no molestaran a nadie y luego se sentó en el suelo, entre YoungBin y SangHyuk, para que InSeong no se le pudiera sentar mínimamente cerca y comenzó a piquear de los frutos secos que había en algunas bolsas dispersas por todo el lugar, preparándose para el partido.

 

            Esa noche, JaeYoon no se tuvo que preocupar ni un segundo por InSeong porque éste se había sentado bastante lejos de él y porque el partido fue demasiado absorbente, al igual que el ambiente que se vivió en la casa con cada minuto que pasaba y con cada punto del equipo de la Universidad de Seúl que subía al marcador —cada triple era celebrado como si fuera el punto que les daba el acceso a la final—. Lo único que consiguió hacer que su concentración en la pantalla del televisor se disolviera durante unos instantes fue el pequeño número de hermano sobreprotector que montó YoungKyun pegando la oreja a la puerta de la habitación de MinAh, jurando y perjurando que, se había llevado el teléfono allí dentro para hablar con aquel chico que había conocido semanas atrás y que seguro que estaba saliendo con él porque solo escuchaba frases en tono agudo de las tres chicas que se encontraban en el cuarto y risitas emocionadas.

 

            JaeYoon se encontraba cada vez más cómodo en aquel lugar al que podía llamar hogar y las distintas situaciones que el chico vivía en él se convertían en nuevas experiencias para él que le daban una nueva perspectiva de la vida y del mundo que le rodeaba. Las diferentes personas que había conocido allí también lo habían ayudado muchísimo a adaptarse a todo lo nuevo y JaeYoon se alegraba muchísimo de haber acabado en aquella pensión en lugar de en otro sitio, aunque conocer a InSeong no le había hecho tanta gracia como conocerlos a todos los demás.

 

            Cuando terminó el partido, cada uno se fue a su propia habitación para dormir hasta el día siguiente con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros porque el equipo que apoyaban había acabado entrando a la final de la Liga de Baloncesto, imponiéndose al otro por bastantes puntos. JaeYoon estaba a punto de dormirse, acunado por el silencio de la noche y bastante cansado por todo lo que había animado durante el partido, cuando la voz de YoungBin a su lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

 

            —JaeYoon —lo llamó el chico.

            —Mmmmm…

            —¿Crees que si me declaro a MinAh antes de que comience a salir con ese tipo del autobús me aceptará? —cuestionó el mayor, haciendo que JaeYoon saliera del sopor del sueño y se enfocara en la conversación, entendiendo también el motivo por el cuál le había parecido tan extraño el comportamiento de su compañero de habitación cuando la chica había estado contando su historia—. ¿O crees que me rechazará y todo acabará siendo incómodo para todos?

            —No sé qué decirte, YoungBin —contestó después de pensarlo unos momentos—. No soy muy diestro en las relaciones sentimentales, solo puedo decir que quien no arriesga, no gana.

            —Gracias por tu consejo, JaeYoon —dijo el chico—. Lo meditaré estos días antes de decidir qué hacer.

            —No hay de qué —murmuró el menor.

 

응답하라 1994

 

            JaeYoon siempre había sido un chico muy listo y muy aplicado, por lo que los estudios se le habían dado de maravilla desde el primer momento. Comprendía las cosas a la primera y si no lo hacía, no paraba de buscarle el sentido hasta que se lo encontraba o simplemente se estudiaba lo que fuera de memoria y lo almacenaba en su cerebro para cualquier uso posterior. Gracias a aquella gran capacidad, cada vez que jugaban a algo relacionado con recordar lo que hacían sus compañeros mientras bebían, era él siempre quien ganaba y se enorgullecía bastante de aquella capacidad mental. Nunca nada en su vida se había interpuesto entre él y su camino hacia el conocimiento porque siempre sorteaba todos los obstáculos… hasta aquel momento.

 

            Al chico le habían advertido una y otra vez que aunque hubiera sido admitido en una de las mejores universidades del país porque tenía muy buenas notas y muy buenas referencias, no podía bajar la guardia…pero sobre todo, le habían advertido que todo iba a ser mucho más difícil y que habría veces en las que solo no podría con todo. Desde que JaeYoon había llegado a la capital, había dado todo de sí mismo para seguir haciendo las cosas bien y para que, aunque hubiera partes que eran muy difíciles, pudiera sacarlas con su fuerza de voluntad y empeño. Sin embargo, cada día que pasaba en aquella carrera, la materia avanzaba y todo se iba haciendo mucho más difícil. Los profesores daban por supuestos que tenían unos conocimientos que el noventa por ciento de los alumnos no tenían y se saltaban todos los pasos básicos, haciendo que JaeYoon se encontrara frustrado y perdido cada vez más a menudo.

 

            El chico había cogido la costumbre de pasar cada minuto de su vida metido en la biblioteca, leyendo absolutamente todos y cada uno de los libros que le podían solucionar un poco la vida, buscando las fórmulas que debía de usar para resolver los problemas que se le planteaban y copiándolas cuando las encontraba para después tener un acceso más rápido a ellas en el momento en el que las necesitara. JaeYoon siempre había estado muy orgulloso de su educación porque, a pesar de haber estudiado en Busan y no en Seúl, sus profesores se habían volcado en darle todo el acceso posible a cosas que le harían la vida más fácil en la universidad; sin embargo, ni con aquello, el chico podía seguir el nivel de las personas que habían estudiado en los institutos más prestigiosos y caros de la capital. Algunos de sus compañeros tenían unos conocimientos que él no tenía y esos conocimientos, al parecer, era algo que debía haber adquirido antes de entrar a la carrera, porque muchas de las fórmulas que necesitaba para poder seguir adelante, ni siquiera los libros más básicos las nombraban.

 

            Por eso, Lee JaeYoon había comenzado a frustrarse muchísimo e incluso en la casa habían notado que algo le sucedía, aunque ninguno de sus habitantes sabía qué era porque el chico no había contado absolutamente nada.

 

            —¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —le preguntó un día la señora Park, mientras estaban en el salón de la casa, JaeYoon ante un montón de libros abiertos y ella justo al lado, tratando de remendar un agujero que había aparecido en una de las camisas del señor Jung—. Por cómo buscas desesperadamente una respuesta en esos libros podría decir que es algo de la universidad y sé que no puedo ayudarte con ello, pero al menos puedo hacerte sentir mejor y ayudarte a dar con una solución. Hablar con alguien de lo que nos preocupa siempre nos da un punto de vista diferente que quizás no habíamos contemplado y lo mismo encontramos la solución.

            —Muchas gracias, señora Park —murmuró el chico.

            —Llámame mamá —lo cortó la mujer—. Todos en esta casa lo hacen menos tú y me haces sentir como una persona mayor.

            —Lo siento —susurró él avergonzado—. No me acostumbro.

            —Sé que no soy tu madre, pero soy la de repuesto en estos momentos, así que, no quiero que pienses en mí como una extraña —respondió ella—. Ahora cuéntame qué te pasa, cariño.

 

            JaeYoon le sonrió a la mujer y después comenzó a relatarle los problemas que tenía en la universidad, la de vueltas que tenía que dar para poder encontrar poco a poco las soluciones y lo agobiado que se sentía por no ser capaz de hacer las cosas bien desde primera hora. Además de aquello, los exámenes cada vez eran más frecuentes y complicados y el chico no tenía todos los conocimientos necesarios para poder hacerlos bien, lo que lo frustraba todavía más y lo hacía sentir mucho peor. Hablar con la señora Park no solucionó sus problemas, porque ella no sabía enseñarle las fórmulas que necesitaba para resolver los ejercicios, pero al menos le dio un poco de paz a su alma y a su mente y JaeYoon se sintió muy agradecido con la mujer por escuchar todas sus preocupaciones y animarlo a seguir adelante sin rendirse.

 

            Para cuando llegaron todos los demás inquilinos de la Pensión FNC esa noche a casa, JaeYoon se sentía mucho mejor, aunque seguía sin saber lo que necesitaba para poder hacer los ejercicios que tenía que entregar a la semana siguiente. Pero ya tendría tiempo para solucionar aquello, por aquella noche lo dejaría todo y se dedicaría a disfrutar un poco de no hacer nada y beber con los demás.

 

            Durante la cena se dedicó a tratar de seguir la conversación que había iniciado el señor Jung sobre los nuevos beepers que iban a salir al mercado y que iban a tener muchas más prestaciones que los que por ahora estaban en el mercado —incluso contestó a algunas de las cosas que InSeong propuso durante la comida, aunque solo por el gusto de poder rebatirlo—. Cuando la comida hubo finalizado y recogieron entre todos la mesa, los dueños de la pensión se retiraron a dormir pidiéndoles encarecidamente que no hicieran demasiado ruido mientras bebían y mandando a la cama también a YoungKyun. JaeYoon fue al salón a recoger todos los libros que había dejado tirados por el lugar para llevarlos a su habitación antes de que alguien se matara porque estaban por medio, sin darse cuenta de que todos habían subido a la planta de arriba listos para la larga noche que se les presentaba por delante, menos una persona.

 

            —Esta asignatura es difícil —escuchó decir a la voz de InSeong a sus espaldas y se sobresaltó, casi tirando al suelo algunos de los libros que acababa de recoger—. Sobre todo porque el profesor piensa que todos sus alumnos saben todas las fórmulas que deben aplicar en cada ejercicio y no se molesta en explicarlas, ¿verdad, JaeYoonnie?

 

            JaeYoon todavía no se había girado hacia el chico porque seguía notando cómo su corazón latía rápidamente dentro de su pecho por el susto que le había dado al hablarle de la nada cuando se creía que estaba solo, pero tuvo que hacerlo para ponerle mala cara después de escuchar aquel “JaeYoonnie”. Le había dejado claro en muchas ocasiones que no quería que lo llamara de aquella forma, pero el otro simplemente lo había ignorado de forma magistral y seguía haciendo lo que le daba la gana. De todas formas, sí que tenía razón en lo que había dicho, aunque obviamente él no se la iba a dar del todo.

 

            —Es complicado encontrar las fórmulas —reconoció—, pero hacer un poco de trabajo de investigación en los fondos de la biblioteca y aprender a usar varias fórmulas mientras das con la correcta es algo muy bueno para la formación de los futuros Químicos.

            —Por supuesto —le concedió InSeong con una sonrisa—, pero es mucho más rápido y eficaz que alguien que sepa esas fórmulas te las enseñe. Yo, por ejemplo.

 

            El mayor le guiñó un ojo, de la misma forma en la que JaeYoon le había visto hacer con las chicas que lo rondaban por el campus, tratando de parecer encantador y seductor cuando no era ninguna de las dos cosas y al chico de Busan solo le dieron ganas de atizarle en la cabeza con uno de los libros que tenía entre sus manos, a ver si la única neurona que le funcionaba comenzaba a hacerlo de forma correcta después del certero golpe.

 

            —Lo siento, pero prefiero seguir mi propio método —replicó, tratando de pasar junto a él para subir arriba, dejar los libros en la habitación y ponerse a beber como un cosaco. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer absolutamente nada de lo que pensaba porque InSeong lo retuvo, tomándolo por el brazo.

            —Anda, dame un poco de crédito, que este es ya mi tercer semestre en la facultad y sé muchas más cosas que tú —dijo el chico—. Déjame que te ayude.

            —No hace falta… —JaeYoon trató de librarse de su agarre pero no pudo.

            —Claro que hace falta —le respondió InSeong.

 

            Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con InSeong junto a él y sus ejercicios puestos sobre la superficie de madera mientras el mayor le explicaba de forma clara cómo usar las fórmulas que no sabía utilizar o cuáles eran aquellas que tenía que coger para otros ejercicios. Al principio, JaeYoon estaba reticente a que el mayor le enseñara porque nunca lo había visto dar un palo al agua, pero poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de que el chico era realmente muy listo y que precisamente por eso, apenas tenía que trabajar para poder llegar al mismo lugar al que las personas le dedicaban todo su tiempo y esfuerzo. Poco a poco, JaeYoon comenzó a dejarse llevar por aquella corriente de pensamiento en la que InSeong no era solo un _playboy_ que jugaba con todas las chicas del campus y empezó a ver aquel lado bueno del que tanto le había hablado YoungKyun.

 

            Para antes de que llegara un nuevo día, JaeYoon ya había finalizado todos los ejercicios que pensaba que iba a tardar en realizar siglos —o un par de semanas, al menos— y se había comenzado a dar cuenta de que había algunas cosas de Kim InSeong que no lo desagradaban tanto.

 

            —Gracias —murmuró después de revisar que lo tenía todo hecho, realmente agradecido por lo que el mayor había hecho por él.

            —No hay de qué —respondió el otro, bostezando y echando su cabeza sobre la mesa—. Espero que a partir de ahora comiences a verme con mejores ojos… JaeYoonnie.

 

            JaeYoon quiso replicarle que no lo vería con buenos ojos hasta que no dejara de llamarlo así, pero InSeong ya había cerrado sus ojos y comenzado a respirar profundamente, totalmente dormido. El chico solo inspiró hondo para calmarse y después echó su cabeza sobre la mesa también para dormir un poco porque estaba demasiado cansado y su cama estaba demasiado lejos como para ir hasta ella.

 


	2. Busan boy vs Seoul boy

            Los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, solo quedaban un par de semanas para que comenzaran y las clases habían finalizado, por lo que JaeYoon había pensado en utilizar todo aquel tiempo que iba a tener libre para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a estudiar y sacar las mejores notas posibles; sin embargo, el chico no había contado con cierta persona que estudiaba lo mismo que él y que los planes del mayor iban a ser tan distintos a los suyos y lo iban a incluir. JaeYoon no tenía ni idea de que InSeong lo iba a “invitar” al MT organizado por algunos de los chicos del último curso de su facultad —aunque más bien lo obligó a ir haciendo valer su posición de _sunbae_ y el menor no pudo negarse a aquello porque lo había hecho delante de un montón de personas, en mitad de los pasillos de la universidad—.

 

            JaeYoon cerró sus ojos fuertemente y se llevó las manos a la cara tratando de esconder la expresión de asesino en serie que se instaló en su rostro al recordar el motivo por el cual en aquellos momentos se encontraba sentado junto a InSeong en el autobús camino a algún lugar perdido de la monte en el que no harían más que senderismo hasta quedar reventados y jugar a estupideces bebiendo alcohol como cosacos. Tenía muchas ganas de matar al mayor a pesar de que en los últimos tiempos había comenzado a tolerarlo más y, quizás, a llevarse algo mejor con él por haberlo obligado a aquello… pero aunque había tratado por todos los medios saltarse aquella excursión, no había tenido escapatoria y ya no tenía nada más que hacer que apechugar hasta que el MT finalizara para volver a casa y aprovechar el resto de días que le quedaban para estudiar duramente para los exámenes.

 

            —¡Vamos a pasarlo de maravilla! —le gritó InSeong en la oreja, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y JaeYoon se giró hacia él con la intención de pegarle, pero se contuvo porque en aquel lugar, si le pegaba a un _sunbae_ , declaraba su sentencia de muerte.

            —No lo creo —contestó en cambio, tratando de tranquilizarse.

            —Verás cómo van a pasar cosas increíbles —replicó el mayor, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Durante los MT siempre parece que haya magia por los alrededores.

 

            JaeYoon simplemente le puso mala cara al otro porque obviamente no creía que la magia existiera y menos que se hiciera presente cuando los alumnos de las diferentes facultades del país se fueran de MT y siguió tratando de aislarse del ruido que había en el autobús, de los compañeros de carrera cantando a grito pelado las canciones del momento y de InSeong queriendo que se uniera a la fiesta que tenían allí montada. El menor no tenía ganas de fiesta porque sabía perfectamente que todavía le quedaba un día demasiado largo por delante como para desperdiciar las energías cuando todavía no había ni amanecido.

 

            Y efectivamente, JaeYoon supo que había hecho lo correcto al tratar de no seguirles el ritmo a sus compañeros en el autobús por la mañana temprano cuando nada más llegar al lugar en el que pasarían los siguientes dos días y soltar sus pertenencias, los de último curso anunciaron que tenían que llegar a la cima de la montaña antes del mediodía y que una vez almorzaran habría algunos juegos más preparados hasta que fuera cayendo la noche y tuvieran que regresar a la zona de las cabañas, en la que habían alquilado un par para alojarse el tiempo que iba a durar aquel MT.

 

            Muchas horas después, todas las personas que habían ido a aquel “campamento organizado para reforzar los lazos entre los estudiantes de diferentes cursos” se hallaban sentadas formando un círculo en la más amplia de las cabañas, con un montón de botellas de diferentes tipos de alcohol dispersas por toda la habitación, esperando a ser vaciadas en los próximos momentos. JaeYoon se sentía un poco incómodo porque realmente no conocía a mucha gente allí —solo a algunos de sus compañeros de clase que se habían atrevido a ir y a InSeong— por lo que estaba completamente seguro de que sería a él a quien le caería tener que beber la mayoría de las veces —o eso era lo que le había contado que sucedía en los MT por la noche su vecino, que ya había terminado sus estudios—.

 

            Los _sunbaes_ comenzaron a mezclar todas las botellas que habían llevado en una olla enorme de las especiales para hacer _ramyun_ , haciendo que JaeYoon se sintiera algo preocupado porque tanta mezcla de diferentes bebidas no debía de ser bueno. Sin embargo, no podía decir nada porque se señalaría y, en aquellos momentos, solo quería pasar desapercibido e, incluso esconderse lo máximo posible detrás del cuerpo de InSeong, que se encontraba a su derecha. Sin embargo, lo único que podía hacer en realidad era esperar a que terminaran de mezclar el alcohol y rezar para que comenzaran con la ronda en un lugar cercano a él y no tener que ser el último y por eso tener que beberse todo lo que quedara en la olla.

 

            —Ahora vamos a echar a suertes quién comenzará a beber y esa persona decidirá quién le seguirá —dijo uno de los _sunbaes_.

 

            En ese momento, comenzaron a dar unos papeles a todos los que se habían concentrado en aquel lugar en los que tenían que escribir sus nombres para echarlos luego a un cuenco y mezclarlos para sacar a la persona afortunada. JaeYoon metió su papel deseando ser él el primero, pero aquel día la suerte no estaba de su parte, realmente. Llamaron a una chica que se encontraba a tres personas de distancia y ésta, en vez de señalar en su dirección para que le tocara pronto, señaló la contraria. Pero aunque no le había tocado beber de los primeros, al menos se iba a poder librar de ser el último. JaeYoon esperó su turno pacientemente y cuando InSeong le dio un trago largo y vio que no quedaba tampoco demasiado dentro de la olla, se sintió algo mejor por el pobre diablo al que le había tocado ser el último, porque no tendría que beber tanto. Le dio un trago largo y se lo pasó al siguiente para que hiciera lo propio, sintiendo la mezcla alcohólica bajarle como fuego por la garganta.

 

            De madrugada, cuando ya pocas personas quedaban conscientes en la habitación, se echaron a dormir en los huecos que quedaban entre los cuerpos tirados en el suelo que ya llevaban un tiempo durmiendo la mona. JaeYoon había aguantado bastante bien la noche y se sentía orgulloso por ello, realmente orgulloso, así que, no le importó en lo más mínimo tener que echarse a dormir junto a InSeong, cuando no había prácticamente separación entre sus cuerpo. Estaba bastante borracho, así que, no le importaba absolutamente nada, solo tenía sueño y algo de frío porque habían dejado las ventanas abiertas, por eso, tampoco le importó lo más mínimo que el mayor se pegara a su cuerpo tanto que todas las partes de sus cuerpos estuvieron en contacto. JaeYoon se durmió profundamente acunado por los brazos de InSeong.

 

            En algún momento, en sus sueños, JaeYoon escuchó la voz del mayor susurrando algo que no podía entender. En el sueño, el chico abrió sus ojos y se encontró el rostro de InSeong a escasos centímetros del suyo, sonriéndole de forma encantadora, haciendo que otra sonrisa en respuesta se extendiera por su rostro sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Justo después, InSeong llevaba una mano a su rostro y le retiraba el flequillo de los ojos, para a continuación rozar con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla que no tenía apoyada contra el suelo duro de aquella habitación en penumbra.

 

_“Me gustas”_ dijo el InSeong de su sueño y justo después salvaba la distancia que quedaba entre sus rostros para darle un beso en los labios que JaeYoon no supo por qué respondió.

 

            A la mañana siguiente, cuando JaeYoon se despertó, se dio cuenta de que justo a su lado había un hueco vacío que con anterioridad había tenido que estar ocupado por alguien, pero por más que intentó recordar, solo un dolor punzante le atravesaba el cerebro de parte a parte. Por ese motivo, el chico dejó de querer averiguar quién había dormido a su lado y cuál era el sueño que había tenido esa noche que todavía sentía en el fondo de su mente, pero del que no podía ver ni un solo fragmento.

 

응답하라 1994

 

            A pesar de que la época de exámenes fue dura para JaeYoon, puesto que todos los que había hecho en las distintas etapas en el instituto no habían sido para nada complicados si los comparaba con los que había tenido que hacer en la universidad —ni siquiera el examen de acceso que había hecho para poder entrar a aquel lugar había tenido tanta dificultad como los que hizo en aquel primer semestre en la universidad… y algo le decía al chico que aquello no era nada comparado con lo que iba a llegar cuando fuera avanzando en la carrera— había sido un tiempo bastante satisfactorio. JaeYoon sabía que había dado lo máximo de sí mismo y en los resultados se vio perfectamente lo mucho que se lo había currado. De aquella forma, podría mantener la beca que le daba acceso a poder estudiar en la capital, tan lejos de su tierra natal.

 

            Acabados los exámenes y con las notas ya en su poder, JaeYoon sintió que absolutamente nada le iba a aguar lo bien que se sentía, lo feliz que era por haber salido airoso de aquella batalla y lo emocionado que se sentía por volver a casa en un par de días aunque no se pudiera quedar siquiera un mes completo en el lugar porque tendría que regresar a Seúl a hacer el papeleo para el siguiente semestre en la facultad. Pero por el momento, iba a disfrutar de las vacaciones que comenzarían en cuanto terminara de hacer su maleta.

 

            —Voy a bajar —le comentó YoungBin, llamando su atención y haciendo que sacara la cabeza del armario—. Ya he terminado de arreglar mis cosas, así que voy a ayudar a preparar la fiesta.

 

            JaeYoon asintió a aquellas palabras y después le aseguró que no tardaría en bajar. El mayor salió entonces de la habitación y el chico siguió a lo suyo, seleccionando la ropa que se llevaría y también los apuntes que no le volverían a hacer más falta durante la carrera para no ocupar tanto espacio en la habitación compartida, porque al final de aquel semestre habían acumulado ambos demasiados chismes y cosas de la facultad y ya casi ni cabían dentro. Estaba tan atareado y concentrado en su tarea, que no se dio cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado rápido y que aún no había terminado cuando las personas ajenas a esa casa que estaban invitadas a la fiesta —InSeong y HyeJeong— ya habían llegado, solo se dio cuenta de este hecho cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de la habitación.

 

            Generalmente, en aquella casa no se tocaban a las puertas, simplemente se entraba sin anunciarse, así que, JaeYoon supuso que debía de ser alguien externo el que había llamado a la puerta. El chico dejó del taco de papeles que estaba revisando en el suelo a su lado y se levantó para abrir la puerta, encontrándose al hacerlo a un sonriente InSeong apoyado en el marco de ésta, como si estuviera encantado de verlo. La verdad era que, desde que habían vuelto del MT no se habían visto, al menos no de cerca, porque en la asignatura que compartían lo había visto llegar para hacer el examen y en algún momento lo había visto en la biblioteca estudiando. Como ambos habían estado tan ocupados estudiando para los exámenes, tampoco habían querido molestarse el uno al otro —de la misma forma, apenas había visto a los inquilinos de la pensión porque sus horarios no habían coincidió más que en las horas de las comidas… y a veces ni eso—.

 

            —Me han mandado a buscarte porque no bajabas —dijo a modo de saludo el mayor. JaeYoon alzó una ceja, sin creer que lo hubieran mandado a él a buscarlo cuando era uno de los mayores del lugar, en todo caso, habrían mandado a YoungKyun, a quien siempre tenían de recadero—. Bueno, en realidad han dicho que aún no habías bajado y que alguien debería avisarte de que ya estaba todo listo y me he ofrecido voluntario.

 

            Aquella explicación le cuadraba mucho más al chico, así que asintió y después se dio la vuelta para recoger un poco el desorden que había formado con los apuntes, porque cuando volviera a subir, después de beber, estaba seguro de que no iba a querer recoger nada, solo echarse a dormir la mona.

 

            —En un minuto termino de recoger esto y bajo —le dijo a InSeong, dándole vía libre para que se fuera tranquilo después de haber recibido su aviso.

            —Creo que sería más rápido si te ayudo —respondió el otro.

            —Como quieras —murmuró JaeYoon, encogiéndose de hombros—, aunque no creo que tarde mucho en mover algunos folios.

 

            InSeong se adentró en la habitación y comenzó a mover los tacos de folios con los apuntes que el menor había tomado durante todo el semestre, colocándolos en la esquina más alejada de la habitación para que no molestaran. Con la ayuda de InSeong apenas tardó un par de minutos en hacer aquello y mentalmente le dio la razón al mayor con respecto a que con su ayuda seguro que terminaban antes, porque si JaeYoon lo hubiera hecho solo, se habría puesto de nuevo a ojear los papeles.

 

            —Tienes una letra curiosa —le comentó InSeong—, al menos yo no la entiendo muy bien, no sé cómo tú puedes hacerlo y encima sacar tan buenas notas.

 

            JaeYoon se sorprendió al escucharlo decir aquello porque no se esperaba que el otro le dijera algo por el estilo después de comentar que su letra era fea. No le había dicho a ninguno de la pensión las notas que había sacado, solo que había aprobado todo, así que, el otro debía de haber visto todas las listas con su nombre en la facultad. Sin embargo, no tenía sentido que lo hubiera hecho, ya que solo compartían una asignatura, las demás no.

 

           —¿Cómo…? —empezó a preguntar, pero el mayor respondió antes de que finalizara su pregunta.

            —Al ver que tenías tan buena nota cuando fui a mirar la mía, me dio curiosidad por saber cómo lo habías hecho en las demás y le pregunté a la mujer de secretaría que me dejara ver tus notas —dijo.

            —Pero eso no es legal, ¿no? —cuestionó JaeYoon—. No pueden enseñarle el expediente de nadie a alguien cualquiera.

            —Pero yo no soy alguien cualquiera —replicó InSeong, guiñándole un ojo, algo que frustró al menor porque le recordó al InSeong que conoció meses atrás, al InSeong al que no se quería acercar por nada del mundo.

            —La próxima vez que tenga que ir a secretaría daré instrucciones para que nunca jamás te enseñen mis notas.

            —Bueno, en ese caso solo tendré que darme una vuelta por todos los departamentos cuando estén las listas con las notas y así podré saberlas.

 

            Y tras decir aquello, InSeong salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la planta baja. JaeYoon se tuvo que morder el interior de la mejilla para no gritar de frustración porque se había olvidado de lo insufrible que el otro podía llegar a ser debido a que en los últimos tiempos no se habían llevado tan mal y se recriminó por ello. Kim InSeong seguía siendo como cuando lo había conocido, a pesar de que también tuviera otras facetas.

 

            JaeYoon respiró hondo para calmarse y, en cuanto lo hizo, salió también de la habitación y se dirigió a la planta baja. Mientras descendía por las escaleras, pudo ver cómo en el salón habían acampado todos y cómo en la televisión estaba pausada el inicio de alguna película, mientras en el suelo había un montón de aperitivos y de botellas de _soju_ y cerveza —también había zumo para el menor de edad—. Todos estaban repartidos entre los sofás y el suelo, no dejando más que el espacio junto a InSeong libre, quien lo invitó a sentarse allí palmeando la madera con su mano. El chico no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar y sentarse en aquel lugar, agarrando justo después uno de los botellines de cerveza, dispuesto a disfrutar de la película, la que sea que hubieran puesto, en vez de fijarse en la persona que tenía al lado y que tanto lo frustraba.

 

            En cuanto JaeYoon se acomodó, alguien le dio al botón del _play_ para que la película comenzara y cuando el chico vio el título, no pudo evitar sonreír. _El último Mohicano_ había sido una sensación un par de años atrás, pero ninguno de ellos había podido ir al cine porque en ese momento todos eran menores de edad, así que, habían estado hablando en una de sus reuniones para beber de que en algún momento tenían que alquilarla y verla juntos. JaeYoon no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado porque por fin la vería, después de tanto tiempo esperando por ello, así que se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y se dispuso a disfrutar de aquella maravillosa historia.

 

            Sin embargo, a pesar de que todos habían querido verla desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, a medida que la película fue avanzando, las personas que se encontraban en el salón comenzaron a ponerse más y más cómodas hasta que algunos acabaron durmiéndose. JaeYoon se dio cuenta de que aquello había sucedido al ir a coger otra cerveza y ver que solo MinAh estaba viendo realmente la película. YoungKyun y SangHyuk estaban tirados en el suelo durmiendo a pierna suelta, mientras que ChanMi se había acurrucado en el sillón y HyeJeong había recargado su cabeza sobre el hombro de YoungBin y éste estaba mirando hacia la cocina como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. InSeong tampoco se había quedado dormido, al menos no por el momento, porque estaba comiendo sin prestar atención a nada más, pero llevaba bostezando toda la película, JaeYoon lo había visto por el rabillo del ojo.

 

            La verdad era que aquella película no era tan interesante como la habían pintado, pero tampoco era para que todos se quedaran dormidos de aquella forma. Sin embargo, poco después, JaeYoon también comenzó a sentir los efectos de no haber dormido mucho durante la época de exámenes y comenzó a bostezar también. En ese mismo momento, sintió un movimiento a su lado y vio cómo InSeong se tiraba sobre el suelo y decidía que sus piernas eran la mejor almohada que podía usar para dormir sin dolor de cuello. El menor se aguantó las ganas de apartarlo porque tampoco era nadie para hacerlo, era su _hyung_ y su _sunbae_ , así que, simplemente, aguantó despierto hasta que la película terminó… solo se le quedaron dormidas las piernas.

 

응답하라 1994

 

            Cuando JaeYoon llegó a Seúl una semana antes de lo planeado para pasar algo de tiempo relajándose en la capital y visitando algunos de los lugares más hermosos de ella, algo que no había podido hacer durante el semestre debido a que los estudios habían colmado la mayor parte de su tiempo, no se esperaba que solo un par de días después de llegar y, solo habiendo ido con la familia en cuya casa se estaba quedando a Gwanghwamun, ésta se tendría que ir hasta Busan por un asunto familiar. Él había planeado pasar aquellos días yendo de un lado a otro y tratando de que aquella familia disfrutara de un poco de tiempo libre también viendo las cosas que tenían tan cerca y que tampoco habían visitado, pero JaeYoon se empezaba a dar cuenta de que la mayoría de las cosas que planeaba no le salían nada bien. Por ese mismo motivo, simplemente comentó que no tendría ningún problema en cuidar solo de la casa mientras ellos regresaban a Busan para el funeral de la centenaria abuela del señor Jung y para organizar algunas cosas.

 

            Sin embargo, a pesar de que sabía que aquello era algo inevitable y que había sucedido y no tenía ningún remedio, se sentía un poco decepcionado por no poder cumplir con todo lo que había planeado… y por quedarse solo en aquella casa tan grande durante al menos una semana —porque la familia no volvería hasta que no lo tuvieran todo arreglado y, porque la primera persona que llegaba a la Pensión FNC, SangHyuk, no iba a llegar hasta el siguiente viernes—. JaeYoon se resignó, por tanto, a pasar todos aquellos días con solo su compañía y encerrado en casa, sin poder hacer aquellas pequeñas excursiones que con tanto cuidado había planeado. Pero de la misma manera que en los planes de JaeYoon no estaba quedarse solo cerca de una semana en la pensión, tampoco entraba en sus planes el chico de Seúl, InSeong.

 

            A la mañana siguiente de haberse ido los dueños de la casa con sus hijos, alguien llamó a la puerta y cuando el chico abrió, se sorprendió al ver que allí se encontraba InSeong, con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro.

 

            —¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó JaeYoon al verlo, olvidándose de toda formalidad y de saludarlo incluso porque no lo esperaba allí.

            —Hola, primero —dijo el otro, dando un paso adelante—. Al menos esperaba un saludo y un “cuánto tiempo sin vernos, te he echado de menos” aunque sé que no te caigo tan bien como tú me caes a mí.

 

           JaeYoon trató de tragar saliva ante el nudo en la garganta que se le formó ante aquellas palabras. Desde el principio siempre había tratado de mantener las distancias con InSeong por lo que había visto del chico en la universidad, pero con él nunca se había comportado mal o había hecho algo que realmente lo molestara como para hacer que lo tratara de aquella forma. Por ese motivo, JaeYoon comenzó a sentirse un poco mal por el mayor, porque quizás había sido un poco injusto con él cuando realmente no se lo merecía, pero solo en ese momento se había dado cuenta de todo aquello, cuando el otro le había dicho aquellas palabras.

 

            —Lo siento, de verdad —murmuró JaeYoon, refiriéndose a lo mal que se había comportado con él—. No te esperaba aquí, así que me ha sorprendido verte —continuó—. Si buscas a YoungKyun, está en Busan con la familia.

            —Te buscaba a ti —respondió el otro—. YoungKyun me llamó anoche para decirme que ibas a estar solo en la pensión y que te ibas a aburrir mucho, así que, me pidió que te hiciera un poco de compañía.

            —Oh… —el menor no pudo decir nada más porque no se había esperado que el chico hubiera pensado en algo como aquello.

            —Así que, vamos a pasarlo bien estos días —dijo InSeong, dando otro paso adelante para quedarse a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de JaeYoon, haciendo que ambos compartieran el aliento prácticamente. El menor hizo el amago de echarse hacia atrás, pero el otro simplemente alzó sus brazos y rodeó su cuerpo para apretarlo fuertemente contra el suyo durante unos momentos—. Te he echado de menos, JaeYoonnie —le susurró contra el cuello y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo casi al instante, antes de que InSeong rompiera finalmente aquel inesperado abrazo—. ¿Cómo has pasado las vacaciones? ¿Cómo es Busan? —le preguntó, entrando a la casa—. Nunca he estado en Busan, me gustaría ir, la mayoría de las personas que viven en esta casa son de allí y tengo mucha curiosidad.

 

            JaeYoon siguió plantado en la puerta durante algunos segundos más, sintiendo todavía el contacto de InSeong a pesar de que éste se había retirado de su lado, pero sacudió su cabeza levemente, saliendo de aquel extraño trance y cerró la puerta, girándose hacia el mayor para responderle sin pensar siquiera.

 

            —Algún día, si quieres, podrías venir a visitarme.

            —Me encantaría.

 

            Quizás, los primeros dos días fueron algo extraños para JaeYoon teniendo como única compañía en aquella enorme casa a InSeong, porque aunque estaba acostumbrado  a que pasara muchos días en aquel lugar y a encontrárselo a la hora de las comidas o cuando veían la televisión, no lo estaba a convivir prácticamente veinticuatro horas al día con él; sin embargo, a pesar de no estar acostumbrado a ello, poco a poco, JaeYoon comenzó a disfrutar de cada momento que pasaban juntos en la casa, ya fuera simplemente tratando de cocinar algo mínimamente comestible para ambos con las cosas que había dejado la señora Park o haciendo el vago tirados por el suelo, viendo la televisión o dándoles uso a los viejos juegos de mesa que se encontraban en el lugar. Poco a poco, JaeYoon comenzó a entender el motivo por el cuál todo el mundo caía rendido en las redes de InSeong, pero a pesar de aquella apariencia de jugador nato, era alguien encantador. Aceptar esa realidad le había llevado al menor un poco de tiempo, pero una vez lo hizo, los siguientes días mejoró de forma considerable aquella extraña convivencia entre ambos.

 

            A un día de que SangHyuk llegara a la casa y ésta dejara de estar simplemente ocupada por ellos dos, JaeYoon estaba casi sumido en el mundo de los sueños cuando escuchó unos golpes suaves en su puerta que terminaron de alejar todo el sueño que pudiera tener.

 

            —Mmmmm… —murmuró.

            —¿Puedo pasar? —escuchó decir a InSeong a través de la puerta.

            —Puedes, claro —respondió, alzándose del colchón que se encontraba en el suelo y en el que solía dormir junto a YoungBin por la falta de espacio en aquella habitación.

 

            La puerta se abrió lentamente e InSeong entró a través de ella, dejando que un poco de la luz del exterior que proporcionaba el reciente rayo caído se colara en el cuarto y probablemente iluminara a JaeYoon. El mayor le dedicó una pequeña e incómoda sonrisa y después pasó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

 

            —Igual te puede sonar un poco extraño —escuchó decir al chico mientras se agachaba a su altura—, pero me siento un poco solo en la habitación de YoungKyun y creo que estoy empezando a escuchar ruidos extraños y…

            —¿Tienes miedo? —le cuestionó JaeYoon, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara.

            —No es eso… —respondió el mayor, pero obviamente sí que era eso, porque cuando se escuchó caer un trueno en la distancia, el chico se encogió sobre sí mismo y soltó un pequeño ruidito.

            —Le tienes miedo a la tormenta —afirmó JaeYoon—, es curioso, muy curioso.

            —Solo quiero compañía, allí abajo estoy muy solo…

 

            JaeYoon amplió su sonrisa sin poder evitarlo y se echó a un lado en el colchón sin pensarlo siquiera, dejándole espacio al mayor para que se echara con él. En algún momento de aquellos días que habían pasado juntos, por fin había dejado de lado aquella reticencia que sentía por el mayor y había acabado bajando todas las defensas que había levantado desde la primera vez que lo había visto. Era algo curioso que lo hubiera hecho de aquella forma, pero así había sido y al JaeYoon actual no le importaba ayudar al mayor con aquel problema.

 

            —¿Estás seguro? —le cuestionó InSeong.

            —Claro, llevo como medio año durmiendo con YoungBin _hyung_ —contestó—. No me importa que te quedes aquí por una noche.

 

            Durante unos momentos, InSeong dudó, pero un rayo iluminó la estancia y el chico acabó asintiendo y tumbándose en la cama con él. Todavía hacía algo de calor a pesar de la tormenta y la lluvia que caía fuera, pero a JaeYoon no le molestó que el cuerpo de InSeong se pegara al suyo como forma de protección. En ese momento, el chico se sintió algo extraño, como si ya hubiera pasado por algo parecido, pero no recordaba cuándo ni cómo; también, sintió que era el momento para decir algo que llevaba un tiempo pensando decir.

 

           —Lo siento —murmuró y, aunque no supo si InSeong lo escuchaba o se había quedado dormido, continuó—. Y yo también te he echado de menos.

 

응답하라 1994

 

            Una vez comenzó el siguiente semestre, JaeYoon se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado su vida comparándola con cómo ésta había sido los meses anteriores, cuando era alguien nuevo en la facultad que apenas hablaba con nadie y que pasaba los días en la biblioteca, solo, tratando de hacer todas las cosas que le mandaban, calentándose la cabeza para entender lo que no entendía —o con la ocasional ayuda de InSeong cuando de verdad era incapaz de encontrar la respuesta—. Después de haber pasado cerca de una semana viviendo solo con InSeong, habían limado todas las asperezas entre ambos y JaeYoon se había dado cuenta de que había estado siendo muy injusto con el otro durante todo aquel tiempo y había acabado aceptando su compañía y su amistad. Eso era lo que había hecho que su vida en la facultad cambiara totalmente —porque aunque en el semestre anterior, había muchas veces en las que el otro lo había buscado y lo había acompañado en clase o por los pasillos, el menor siempre había estado incómodo a su lado, algo que ahora ya no sucedía y el chico estaba disfrutando de absolutamente todo lo que le mostraba InSeong—.

 

            Pero no solo había cambiado su vida como estudiante, también había cambiado la forma en la que se relacionaba con las demás personas en aquel lugar, abriéndose a conocer a algunas personas, amigos y amigas de InSeong o _sunbaes_ y _hobaes_. Mientras que en el primer semestre solo había establecido relaciones mínimas con algunos chicos de su clase, ahora había mucha gente a su alrededor que conocía, aunque no los pudiera llamar “amigos”. JaeYoon no estaba completamente solo, gracias a InSeong y, aunque le seguía molestando aquella actitud en la que el mayor se creía el _playboy_ del campus y traía a todas las chicas locas, cuando el chico comenzaba, el menor simplemente trataba de no prestarle ninguna atención. Todavía seguía sin gustarle aquello, pero tampoco era algo que él pudiera cambiar porque era parte de la personalidad del mayor y él no era absolutamente nadie para pedirle que lo dejara de hacer.

 

            —¿Qué te sucede? —le cuestionó el mayor un día cualquiera que estaban comiendo tranquilamente en la cafetería de la facultad, solos, después de que InSeong alejara a las chicas que se habían acercado hasta ellos porque querían comer a su lado.

            —¿A mí? —dijo JaeYoon.

            —Creo que no hay nadie más en esta mesa —respondió el otro—, claro que te lo pregunto a ti.

            —No me sucede nada —contestó el menor, porque aunque seguramente seguía con el gesto torcido por la reciente visita que habían tenido, no le iba a decir al otro que había sido por aquello.

            —Has torcido el gesto cuando las chicas se han acercado a nosotros —relató InSeong, haciendo que el chico dejara los palillos con los que comía a mitad de camino entre el plato y sus labios para mirarlo. Obviamente, InSeong no era tonto y se daba cuenta de que no le gustaba cuando se ponía en aquel plan, pero si podía evitar aquella conversación, JaeYoon la evitaría.

            —Imaginaciones tuyas —respondió.

            —¿Cada vez que muestro mis encantos con las chicas de la facultad? —preguntó el otro, enarcando una ceja.

            —No sé de qué me hablas —contestó de nuevo JaeYoon, tratando de seguir con la comida, pero le fue imposible hacerlo debido a la mirada fija del mayor. Por ese motivo, simplemente claudicó y tuvo que darle una respuesta, aunque había pensado en no dársela—. En Busan conocí a gente que trataba como tú a las chicas, que iba de flor en flor, buscando el amor en todas y en ninguna a la vez…

            —Yo no… —comenzó InSeong, pero JaeYoon no lo dejó continuar.

            —Uno de esos chicos acabó rompiéndole el corazón a mi hermana menor y desde ese momento no me gustan especialmente las personas que se comportan de esa manera —explicó—. Por eso al principio no quería tener nada que ver contigo.

 

            Después de explicarlo, JaeYoon se sintió un poco mejor consigo mismo, aunque por la expresión confusa que había en el rostro de InSeong, éste no parecía del todo feliz por lo que había dicho. Después de meses conociéndolo, el menor sabía que realmente el otro no era exactamente igual que los tipos que había conocido en Busan, pero al principio sí que había pensado eso sobre él y por eso se había intentado alejar lo máximo posible. Por ese motivo, torcía el gesto cada vez que fanfarroneaba cuando había chicas a su alrededor o por la forma encantadora con la que las trataba a todas, dándoles un motivo tras otro para que éstas pensaran que tenían alguna oportunidad para salir con él —aunque a juzgar por lo que había visto y lo poco que sabía, ninguna tenía oportunidades porque, al parecer, InSeong era muy exigente con las mujeres—.

 

            —Entonces… ¿era por eso por lo que me odiabas al principio? —cuestionó InSeong, en voz baja, como si le diera miedo escuchar aquella respuesta.

            —Nunca te he odiado —contestó él—. Solo no me gustaba esa parte de ti… y no me sigue gustando, pero es parte de ti, así que, supongo que tendré que controlar mi cara.

            —Vaya… nunca lo habría pensado… —murmuró el mayor—. No sabía que era por eso por lo que tratabas de evitarme. Trataré de controlarlo, no quiero que ahora que somos cercanos me odies por algo como esto.

 

            JaeYoon abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar porque él no era absolutamente nadie para que InSeong cambiara su forma de ser solo porque algo le molestaba.

 

            —No tienes por qué… —comenzó, pero el otro lo cortó.

            —No, sí tengo que hacerlo —respondió—. A veces hasta yo creo que se me ha ido de las manos este juego y que debería pararlo. Ya soy popular en el campus, ya no es necesario seguir con esto.

            —Pero…

            —Hoy nos vamos juntos a la pensión —dijo InSeong, cambiando completamente la conversación—. Hemos quedado con todos para beber, ¿verdad?

            —Sí, pero…

            —Sales a las cinco, ¿verdad? —JaeYoon asintió con la cabeza por costumbre—. Entonces te esperaré en la puerta de la clase.

            — _Hyung_ …

 

            Pero en el momento en el que abrió la boca, el mayor le metió en ésta algo de comida con sus palillos para que no pudiera seguir hablando y lo miró fijamente, pidiéndole que dejara aquella conversación y que siguiera comiendo sin decir absolutamente nada más. JaeYoon masticó mientras seguía queriendo decirle algo más al respecto, pero aquella mirada de InSeong hizo que finalmente desistiera de seguir con aquella conversación. No sentía que fuera nada justo, pero también sabía que en aquellos momentos no iba a conseguir nada continuando con aquello, teniendo en cuenta la personalidad del mayor. Por ese motivo, simplemente lo dejó correr en aquellos momentos, sabiendo perfectamente que, en pocos días, seguirían la conversación y le diría lo que pensaba sobre ello.

 

            Después de comer, cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas clases y JaeYoon aquel día se pasó las horas pensando en lo que había pasado durante la hora de la comida y en cómo iba a sacar el tema de nuevo, cuando a InSeong se le hubiera olvidado por completo que lo habían hablado.

 

            Después de clases, cuando salió del aula en la que había tenido la última, se encontró con el mayor en la puerta y, después de un breve saludo, éste le echó un brazo por los hombros como era costumbre en él y se fueron directos hacia la pensión, sin detenerse en ningún lugar mientras hablaban de todo y de nada a la vez. La casa no estaba muy lejos del campus, así que el viaje no fue largo, pero cuando llegaron a ésta, ya se encontraban todos allí, en el salón, incluyendo a un chico de rasgos afilados que JaeYoon nunca antes había visto.

 

           —Ya era hora de que llegarais —dijo SangHyuk—. Tenemos unas grandes noticias para vosotros.

            —¿Qué grandes noticias? —preguntó JaeYoon.

 

            El chico soltó su mochila en un rincón e InSeong la dejó también, para después seguir guiándolo agarrándolo por los hombros hasta el sitio en el que se sentaron el uno al lado del otro, mirando a SangHyuk con curiosidad para que éste les explicara cuáles eran las grandes noticias; sin embargo, el chico no habló, sino que fue MinAh la que lo hizo.

 

            —Este es JuHo —dijo ella, señalando al chico desconocido—. Os he hablado de él en alguna que otra ocasión. A partir de ahora va a venir a algunas de nuestras reuniones… si no os importa, claro.

            —A mí no me importa —murmuró JaeYoon.

            —Yo ni siquiera vivo aquí —respondió InSeong.

            —Perfecto entonces —contestó ella.

            —Por cierto —dijo SangHyuk, llamando la atención de todos—. ¿Vosotros dos no os odiabais? —señaló a JaeYoon e InSeong y ellos no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que reír.

 

응답하라 1994

 

            Después de un par de semanas se hizo completamente natural que JuHo se encontrara entre ellos cada vez que iban a hacer algo especial o simplemente, alguna tarde que otra por el simple placer de estar allí con todos y se integró sin ningún problema en la dinámica de aquel grupo —a pesar de que YoungKyun le echara miradas asesinas cada dos segundos porque todavía seguía cayéndole mal por robarle a su querida hermana y, a pesar de que YoungBin lo ignorara la mayor parte del tiempo—. JuHo al principio había sido un poco tímido con todos, pero después había comenzado a hablar por los codos y era bastante divertido. A JaeYoon le gustaba que anduviera por allí porque se notaba perfectamente que quería mucho a MinAh y, aunque ninguno de los dos había dicho que estuvieran saliendo juntos, parecía que al menos estaban pensando en que deberían hacerlo pronto y algunos de los inquilinos de la pensión comenzaron a pensar que debían hacer que todo fuera un poco más rápido.

 

            —La próxima vez que nos juntemos deberíamos jugar a que uno sea el rey para hacer que ambos se besen —dijo ChanMi un día—, así avanzarán más rápido y MinAh dejará de calentarme la cabeza con que quiere comenzar a salir con él pero está esperando a que JuHo se lo pida formalmente y éste no lo hace porque es tímido.

 

            Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era algo que debía hacerse porque si no iban a pasar muchos más meses de los que ya habían pasado antes de que se decidieran dar el paso adelante y si seguían de aquella forma. Todos menos YoungBin. A JaeYoon le había llamado la atención que siempre que hablaban de JuHo o éste se encontraba allí, su compañero de habitación parecía no encontrarse muy a gusto, así que, esa noche, por fin aprovechó para preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía.

 

            —He visto que JuHo no te hace mucha gracia —le comentó, cuando estaban a punto de meterse en la cama para dormir. YoungBin no le contestó, pero se le agrió el gesto, de la misma forma en la que suponía que a él mismo se le agriaba cuando veía a InSeong fanfarroneando con las chicas—. No sé por qué pueda ser, pero me gustaría saber si te sientes mal y ver si podemos hallar una solución para que eso no pase. Somos amigos, después de todo, ¿no?

            —Gracias, Jae, pero no me apetece hablar del tema, de verdad —murmuró el mayor, haciendo que el chico se preocupara un poco más.

            —Pero me preocupas…

 

            En la semioscuridad de la habitación, JaeYoon vio cómo YoungBin giraba su rostro completamente hacia él, al contrario que anteriormente, y lo escuchó suspirar profundamente. Aquel parecía un tema que le dolía especialmente y del que de verdad no estaba muy dispuesto a hablar, pero el menor lo único que quería era ayudarlo para que no siguiera sintiéndose mal cada vez que JuHo rondaba por el lugar o cada vez que su nombre salía en la conversación.

 

            —Desde que llegué a esta casa hace más de un año, me enamoré perdidamente de MinAh —murmuró YoungBin, sorprendiéndolo—, pero como no quería faltarle al respeto al señor Jung, no he querido acercarme a ella más de la cuenta… por eso había pensado que en cuanto acabara la carrera y saliera de la pensión, me declararía. Sin embargo, ha llegado este chico antes y le ha robado completamente el corazón y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que morirme de celos y de envidia mientras trato de que no se me note.

            —¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —no pudo evitar preguntar JaeYoon—. Podríamos haber hecho campaña en tu favor y en contra de JuHo…

            —Porque cuando MinAh estuvo contando la vez que lo conoció estaba tan ilusionada y feliz que no pude hacer nada más que callarme —respondió.

            —Lo siento mucho —murmuró el menor.

            —No es culpa tuya, Jae —dijo YoungBin—. No es culpa de nadie, en realidad, así que, solo me queda esperar porque lo suyo no salga bien o simplemente comenzar a olvidarla y ya está.

            —Si quieres abrazarme esta noche me dejaré sin ningún problema —comentó JaeYoon—, puede que no se pueda hacer nada, pero estoy contigo si lo necesitas.

            —Muchas gracias.

 

            Después de aquello, ambos se echaron a dormir en el colchón que compartían y JaeYoon se adentró en el mundo de los sueños casi de forma inmediata; pero, aunque estaba profundamente dormido, el chico notó cómo a mitad de la noche, los brazos de YoungBin lo abrazaban fuertemente por la espalda, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo como si se tratara de un peluche gigante.

 

            Fue el siguiente fin de semana el que habían elegido SangHyuk y ChanMi para comenzar con el plan que había propuesto la chica, un fin de semana en el que ninguno tenía nada especial que hacer —aprovechando que YoungKyun se había quedado en casa de su amigo TaeYang también— y en el que en apariencia solo iban a beber y a jugar, como solían hacerlo de vez en cuando. Por ese motivo, se habían apontocado en el piso superior, donde no molestarían a los propietarios de la casa y donde luego tenían las habitaciones a mano para irse a dormir cuando lo necesitaran sin tener que matarse subiendo las escaleras. Allí se encontraban todos los habituales, los habitantes de la casa y HyeJeong, InSeong y JuHo, sentados en corro y con varias botellas de alcohol sobre el suelo del lugar, esperando pacientemente a que diera comienzo el juego que tan especialmente había sido preparado para aquella ocasión.

 

            Ni MinAh, ni JuHo tenían conocimiento de lo que allí iba a suceder, ninguno sabía que todo aquel paripés había sido organizado para ellos por SangHyuk y ChanMi; pero lo que estos dos tampoco sabían era que JaeYoon iba a hacer todo lo posible para que no se pudiera cumplir lo que los otros dos habían planeado porque aunque MinAh era amiga suya y quería su felicidad, YoungBin era todavía más amigo suyo porque además de compartir habitación, compartían cama, por lo que JaeYoon le debía mucha más lealtad al chico.

 

            —Muy bien —dijo SangHyuk, llamando la atención de todos—. Aprovechando que tenemos a un montón de mujeres hermosas en esta sala, me gustaría hacer que esta noche hubiera besos.

            —¿Qué? —cuestionó MinAh.

            —Sí, mujer, no seas recatada —respondió él, con una sonrisa—. Cogemos cada uno un palo y el que sea el rey que diga dos números y a los dos que le toquen que se besen en los labios, un pico solo, no un morreo de película.

            —A mí me parece bien —dijo ChanMi, siguiéndole el rollo.

 

            Tras ella, todos los demás de esa sala también le dieron la razón, con la excepción de JaeYoon, YoungBin y MinAh, quienes simplemente no dijeron nada.

 

            —Entonces decidido —dijo SangHyuk, cogiendo unos palitos que previamente había estado preparando y tapando con sus manos la parte en la que se encontraban los números y aquel que tenía el carácter chino “王” que indicaba cuál era el del rey—. Cada uno de vosotros coged uno y quien tenga el rey que lo enseñe a los demás y diga los dos primeros números que se le vengan a la cabeza.

 

            SangHyuk removió los palitos en sus manos y después los mostró a todos para que fueran cogiendo uno a uno el que más les gustara y así comenzar con el plan. JaeYoon había escuchado que iban a hacer algunas rondas al azar para que nadie sospechara nada, pero que la mayoría iban a tratar de que fueran los escogidos JuHo y MinAh, mirando las personas que tenían a su lado por encima de su hombro para decir a quien le tocara ser el rey en esa ronda qué números tenía que decir. El primer rey de la noche fue ChanMi y ella señaló al azar para que se besaran a los números 3 y 6, los que pertenecían a HyeJeong y YoungBin respectivamente.

 

            —Podéis besaros —dijo SangHyuk, como si se tratara de un cura en una boda mientras recogía de nuevo los palillos con los números.

 

            YoungBin parecía no querer hacerlo y JaeYoon lo entendía, porque si le gustaba MinAh, no era demasiado bueno besar a su mejor amiga; pero aquello realmente era un juego y no tendría que pasar nada. Probablemente el mayor también tuvo aquellos pensamientos y simplemente la besó para que aquel absurdo juego pudiera continuar. Hubo algunos turnos más y en algunos de ellos, hubo magia para que JuHo y MinAh se besaran tal y como la mayoría de los allí congregados quería. En el fondo, JaeYoon lo estaba pasando bien porque estaba viendo cómo todos acababan dándose besos entre ellos —incluso YoungBin y SangHyuk se habían tenido que besar a petición de MinAh— y él aún no había tenido que hacerlo con nadie. Pero todo cambió cuando le tocó a JuHo ser el rey.

 

            —Uno y cinco —dijo.

 

            JaeYoon miró el palo que había cogido y vio escrito en él el número 1, haciéndolo uno de los elegidos. El chico se preparó para darle un beso a quien fuera, pero no esperaba que el número 5 fuera la persona que tenía sentada al lado: Kim InSeong. El mayor le sonrió, enseñándole el palillo y después tratando de acercarse para besarlo en los labios, como si no pasara nada, pero el chico no pudo evitar echarse hacia atrás, con su corazón acelerado por la sorpresa que le había producido que el otro se inclinara rápidamente para besar sus labios.

 

            —Vamos, Jae —le dijo ChanMi—. YoungBin y SangHyuk _oppa_ se han besado también, no es nada.

 

            Sin embargo, aunque los otros también lo habían hecho, él no quería hacerlo, no con InSeong, por lo que se retiró un poco más cuando el otro trató de nuevo de acercarse a él para besarlo. Todos en el lugar comenzaron a protestar y a decirle que era un juego, simplemente un juego, que acabaría el sufrimiento más rápido cuanto más rápido se dieran el beso; sin embargo, al mirar los ojos castaños de InSeong que estaban mirando fijamente sus labios, el chico no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y querer alejarse todavía más del mayor, pero YoungBin lo tenía sujeto para que no se alejara más. Era muy extraño, porque él no había visto a ninguno de sus amigos sentirse nervioso por tener que besar a otro chico, pero JaeYoon no podía evitar su corazón acelerado por el pensamiento de rozar los labios de InSeong, aunque solo fuera durante unos breves segundos.

 

            —Será rápido, no te preocupes —le dijo InSeong.

 

            JaeYoon comenzó a respirar rápidamente, cada vez más rápido, mientras que InSeong se acercaba hasta él con la intención de besarlo en los labios. En aquellos segundos, el chico se trató de mentalizar en que aquello no iba a ser absolutamente nada, pero le fue totalmente imposible y justo cuando solo estaban a unos pocos centímetros, JaeYoon le giró la cara y los labios de InSeong acabaron rozando su mejilla izquierda. Aquel gesto hizo que un suspiro de decepción generalizado se escuchara en el lugar y, cuando JaeYoon miró al otro, también vio en sus ojos cierta decepción.

 

            —Lo siento —murmuró JaeYoon—. Es que sería mi primer beso y me da cosa…

            —También ha sido mi primer beso —replicó MinAh, tapándose la cara tímidamente después de decir aquello.

            —Y el mío —también dijo SangHyuk—. _Hyung_ , te has llevado mi primer beso, quiero una compensación —le reprochó a YoungBin y éste simplemente lo ignoró.

            —Un beso no significa nada si tú no quieres que lo signifique —comentó InSeong—. A mí no me importa besarte porque no significa nada, pero si de verdad quieres darle tu primer beso a alguien importante para ti, no seré yo quien se ponga en contra.

            —Muchas gracias, _hyung_.

            —Eso no vale —dijo ChanMi.

 

            Pero antes de que pudieran decir nada más, JaeYoon cogió la mano de InSeong para darle un beso en el dorso y así acabar con todo. El otro se sorprendió un poco, pero pareció aceptar su decisión… al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a JaeYoon, porque en el momento en el que se descuidó, InSeong tomó su rostro con sus manos para que no pudiera huir y le plantó un beso en los labios antes de que pudiera protestar.

 

 


	3. Seoul boy in Busan City

            InSeong le sonrió de forma encantadora y después se acercó hasta él lentamente, cada vez más y más hasta que sus rostros se quedaron solo a unos centímetros el uno del otro. JaeYoon inspiró hondo, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía rápidamente dentro de su pecho, esperando con anticipación a que el mayor terminara de acortar aquella escasa distancia. InSeong se acercó un poco más, lo suficiente como para que sus narices se rozaran y sus respiraciones se mezclaran, pero no como para que sus labios se encontraran definitivamente. JaeYoon se sintió frustrado, mucho más cuando notó la sonrisa pícara del otro, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que terminar él mismo con aquella maldita distancia para besar sus labios de una vez por todas, sintiendo la suavidad de éstos contra los suyos, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

 

            JaeYoon se despertó sudando, despertando también por el brusco movimiento de levantarse y quedarse sentado en la cama a YoungBin, que dormía a su lado en el colchón. Éste le preguntó más dormido que despierto si se encontraba bien y si necesitaba algo y el menor simplemente murmuró que no le sucedía nada de forma casi inaudible, por lo que su compañero se volvió a echar a dormir, dejándolo a él despierto y cuestionándose una y otra vez por qué había vuelto a soñar con algo como aquello, por qué en sus sueños había vuelto a aparecer InSeong besándolo.

 

            Desde que habían jugado a aquel juego la última vez que se reunieron todos, desde que InSeong lo había besado en los labios porque así había tocado, JaeYoon había estado soñando una y otra vez con que besaba al mayor. Muchas situaciones eran las que habían aparecido en aquellos sueños, en muy diferentes lugares se habían desarrollado; pero en todos ellos, siempre aparecía el mismo factor común, siempre aparecía InSeong queriendo besarlo y siempre él quería que lo besara, lo ansiaba como si fuera una bocanada de aire después de que éste le hubiera faltado por demasiado tiempo. JaeYoon no entendía qué narices significaba aquello, no sabía por qué en sus sueños quería besar al mayor una y otra vez. No entendía nada, no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba y aquello lo frustraba demasiado… pero lo que más le frustraba era que desde que InSeong lo había besado y desde que tenía aquellos extraños sueños, era imposible para él poder hablar con el chico, mirarlo a los ojos era incluso una odisea para él y por eso había tratado de evitarlo lo máximo posible.

 

            El chico de Busan inspiró hondo, tratando de olvidar todo aquello porque no le hacía nada bien y tratando de volverse a dormir porque a la mañana siguiente debía asistir a las clases de la universidad; pero por más que lo intentó, aquella noche le fue imposible conciliar de nuevo el sueño y, a la mañana siguiente, el chico se levantó de la cama con unas ojeras enormes que llamaron la atención de todas las personas de la casa cuando se sentaron a la mesa para desayudar todos juntos antes de dirigirse cada uno a sus respectivas universidades —y el señor Jung a su trabajo—. Varios fueron los que le preguntaron si estaba bien y JaeYoon les aseguró a todos ellos que no le ocurría nada y que solo había pasado una mala noche por pesadillas. Realmente no les estaba mintiendo porque aquellos sueños hacían que su cuerpo se alterara y que ya no pudiera dormir de nuevo bien.

 

            —¿No has podido dormir esta noche, JaeYoonnie? —le preguntó la señora Park al verlo esa mañana sentarse a la mesa, siendo la última en preguntarle esa mañana sobre su estado—. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe, mi niño? Llevas algunos días comportándote de forma muy extraña y tienes mala cara.

            —No es nada, mamá, no te preocupes —respondió él.

 

            Después de pasar tantos meses en aquella casa, era totalmente normal que todos se preocuparan por los demás, más la señora Park, quien se preocupaba por todos los chicos que vivían en la pensión como si fuera sus propias madres. JaeYoon estaba muy agradecido con ella por todo lo que había hecho por él desde que había llegado a Seúl y siempre lo estaría, pero el asunto que ocupaba su mente y que no lo dejaba descansar correctamente la mayoría de las noches, no era algo que pudiera contar tan a la ligera. Primero, porque ni él mismo entendía qué era lo que le pasaba y segundo, porque no era un tema demasiado común o del que se pudiera hablar en voz alta sin tener algo de miedo por la reacción que pudiera provocar en las personas que lo escucharan.

 

            Estaban en el año 1994 y, aunque JaeYoon sabía que en algunos otros lugares del mundo, había hombres que "salían del armario" porque les gustaban otros hombres, también sabía que en Corea del Sur aquello era algo que no estaba muy bien visto, algo que todo el mundo veía como imposible, como una aberración, como algo no natural. Él mismo, estaba inclinado a pensar en que todo lo que le pasaba simplemente había sido porque estaba muy confuso debido a que InSeong le había dado su primer beso y, claramente, había sido algo muy especial. JaeYoon no soñaba con que InSeong lo besaba una y otra vez porque le gustaran los hombres o porque le gustara el mayor, soñaba con aquello simple y llanamente porque se había llevado su primer beso y era la única experiencia en ese campo que tenía.

 

            Por ese motivo, después de que aquella noche no pudiera dormir nada y después de que todos en la casa se preocuparan por su estado, el chico decidió que durante aquella semana encontraría a alguna chica a quien besar para dejar de pensar de aquella manera casi obsesiva en InSeong y en besar sus labios una y otra vez. Cuando llegó a la facultad, sin embargo, se le cayó el mundo encima al darse cuenta de que no había manera posible de encontrar a alguna chica dispuesta a besarse con él de buenas a primeras. JaeYoon no era alguien encantador y guapo que se llevara a las chicas de calle como lo era InSeong, así que aquello le dificultaba de sobremanera su tarea. Igual, quizás era más fácil para él intentarlo en casa, besar a ChanMi y ya está, quitándose así todos los problemas —porque a MinAh no la podía besar debido a que, después de todo, el plan que ChanMi y SangHyuk habían tramado había dado resultado— pero si besaba a la chica, le tendría que explicar por qué la quería besa y eso era algo que no quería hacer por nada del mundo. Por eso, JaeYoon pensó que se quedaba sin ninguna posibilidad para poder comprobar qué era lo que le sucedía... al menos hasta que SeokWoo, un chico de su carrera que había conocido gracias a InSeong, se sentó a su lado en una de las clases que compartían contándole unas grandes noticias.

 

            —Para este viernes ha sido organizada una gran cita a ciegas entre varios chicos de nuestra carrera y chicas de Artes —comenzó—. Necesito que vengan al menos diez tíos y he pensado que a ti te interesaría, ¿te interesa?

 

            Si SeokWoo le hubiera preguntado aquello mismo algunos meses atrás, durante el primer semestre —o incluso un par de semanas atrás— JaeYoon le habría contestado un rotundo no porque él había dejado Busan para vivir en la capital solo para estudiar, solo para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a labrarse un futuro sin pensar en ninguna otra cosa más y, por supuesto, en aquello no entraba tener citas a ciegas. Sin embargo, SeokWoo había elegido el momento oportuno para preguntarle aquello, el momento en el que JaeYoon realmente necesitaba algo así para poder dejar de darle vueltas a cosas extrañas como la posibilidad de que estuviera enamorado de InSeong, un chico como él.

 

            —Me interesa —fue lo que respondió rápidamente—. Me interesa mucho.

            —Magnífico —dijo el otro—, te agregaré a la lista entonces. Es el viernes a las ocho de la tarde en… bueno, aún no sabemos el sitio, pero en cuanto lo sepa te lo digo, ¿vale?

            —Vale.

 

            Después de tener arreglada su aparición en aquella cita a ciegas en grupo y así poder asegurarse de alguna manera que podría encontrar de una forma mucho más fácil a una chica para poder besarla, esa semana pasó rápido y a la vez lento para JaeYoon, quien intentó por todos los medios evitar a InSeong porque no quería confundirse aún más de lo que ya lo estaba. En el horario de clases, se escondía de él cada vez que veía que iba en su busca y le pedía a la gente como gran favor que no le dijeran al mayor dónde se encontraba; mientras que en casa, si InSeong se pasaba por la Pensión FNC, el chico siempre le ponía como excusa que estaba trabajando y que no quería ser molestado para no verlo. En sus sueños, no obstante, JaeYoon no quería alejar a InSeong, sino todo lo contrario, quería que el mayor estuviera mucho más cerca de él, lo más cerca posible… y siempre quería besarlo una y otra vez.

 

            Cuando llegó el viernes, JaeYoon se puso la mejor ropa que se había llevado a Seúl y después salió de la casa para dirigirse al lugar en el que habían quedado para la cita a ciegas. SeokWoo le habían mandado un mensaje al _beeper_ algunas horas antes y cuando el chico lo había llamado para ver de qué quería éste le había recordado el lugar y la hora por si se le hubiera olvidado y le dijo que estaba haciendo aquello mismo con todos los demás que iban a ir a aquella cena. Sin embargo, a SeokWoo se le olvidó decirle el pequeñísimo detalle de que a esa cita a ciegas grupal también había sido invitado InSeong y, cuando JaeYoon lo vio allí al llegar, quiso echar a correr y no parar hasta llegar a Busan. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo debido a que SeokWoo alzó su mano al verlo para que fuera junto a los chicos que se encontraban ya en el lugar sentados en el mismo lado de una larga mesa esperando a que las chicas aparecieran.

 

            —Hola —lo saludó InSeong y JaeYoon no tuvo más remedio que contestarle el saludo antes de sentarse a su lado—. Tiempo sin verte, ¿has estado muy ocupado?

            —He estado haciendo trabajos antes de que se me acumulen y no tener tiempo para acabarlos —fue lo que respondió, pero no alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

            —No tienes tiempo para pasar un rato conmigo, pero sí que lo tienes para venir a una cita a ciegas —le reprochó el mayor y a JaeYoon se le clavaron aquellas palabras muy hondo en su corazón. Ya se sentía bastante mal por estar ignorándolo y por estar pensando cosas sin sentido sobre él, por estar ansiando besarlo en cada sueño, pero aquello fue duro de escuchar.

            —Lo siento mucho —fue lo único que respondió.

 

            Aquella noche, JaeYoon bebió bastante más de lo que tenía planeado y cuando la cita a ciegas finalizó, acabó acompañando hasta su casa a una chica preciosa llamada SeolHyun, chica a la que no pudo contenerse de besar en la puerta para comprobar si de aquella forma dejaba de pensar en besar a InSeong. Sin embargo, aunque el beso le gustó, cuando esa noche llegó a la pensión y se echó a dormir junto a YoungBin, volvió a soñar con que InSeong lo besaba mientras que él sentía que aquello era lo más maravilloso del mundo.

 

응답하라 1994

 

            Todo, absolutamente todo, no salía como JaeYoon lo planeaba y siempre se iba al traste, dejándolo a él en una mala posición. El chico le había dado muchas vueltas a la cabeza sobre qué era lo que le sucedía con InSeong, qué era lo que le estaba pasando porque ni él mismo se entendía; había tratado de buscar una solución, la más fácil; había tratado de aclararse y de verlo todo de forma fría, pero nada había dado resultado alguno y la única respuesta que JaeYoon había podido sacar había sido la de que estaba totalmente obsesionado con los labios del mayor aunque de una forma que no llegaba a comprender —porque JaeYoon se negaba a admitir cualquier otra cosa que no fuera esa—. No obstante, aunque eso era lo que había acabado aceptando, el chico tuvo que empezar a aceptar muchas más realidades a lo largo de las siguientes semanas sin poder encontrar más excusas que explicaran qué era lo que le sucedía con InSeong.

 

            Tras la cita a ciegas grupal, JaeYoon dejó de evitar a InSeong porque no podía seguir evitándolo durante el resto de su vida, pero después de ese tiempo, todo lo que habían avanzado cuando habían estado conviviendo en la pensión solos, se había detenido y había hecho que volvieran a un punto mucho más atrás en el tiempo, mucho más atrás que cuando InSeong lo buscaba y trataba de ser su amigo, puesto que éste parecía estar muy enfadado con él y ni siquiera hacía aquel esfuerzo. Eso era algo por lo que JaeYoon se sentía especialmente mal, puesto que él y su traicionera mente habían sido los culpables de aquello. Sin embargo, cada vez que trataba de confesarle a InSeong los motivos por los cuales se sentía incómodo con él y pedirle perdón por todo, el chico era incapaz de hacer que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca, porque se quedaban atascadas en su garganta pensando que si el mayor se enteraba de que existía una posibilidad de que le gustara —de la forma en la que le deberían de gustar las mujeres y no InSeong— éste se alejara aún más de él.

 

            —JaeYoon _hyung_ —lo llamó YoungKyun un día que acababa de llegar de la facultad—. ¿Sabes qué le sucede a InSeong _hyung_? Lo he llamado varias veces para que se viniera a pasar algunos días por aquí como antes y me ha dicho que no quería molestar a nadie… pero a nadie en esta casa le molesta su presencia, así que no lo entiendo.

            —Le preguntaré en clase —dijo JaeYoon, con el corazón encogido porque el comportamiento que había tenido las anteriores semanas no solo había afectado a su relación con InSeong, sino que también había afectado a la que éste tenía con los demás miembros de aquella casa, y para YoungKyun, el mayor era alguien muy importante—. No te preocupes mucho, seguro que lo dice porque ahora estamos enterrados en trabajos.

            —Vale —respondió el menor con una sonrisa.

 

            Aquella breve conversación con YoungKyun fue la que marcó el punto de inflexión y JaeYoon pensó en ese momento que aquello no podía seguir así y que tenía que darle una solución. Quizás no le dijera a InSeong cuál era el verdadero motivo por el cual lo había estado evitando, quizás eso fuera algo que jamás diría a nadie y se quedaría para siempre dentro de su mente, pero sí que le pediría perdón por haberse comportado tan mal con él y por haberlo estado evitando e ignorando. Solo de esta forma, podía cortar aquella tensión que había entre ambos y, solo de aquella forma, InSeong volvería a pasar sus ratos libres en la Pensión FNC junto a YoungKyun sin que JaeYoon se sintiera culpable por aquello.

 

            Por ese motivo, al día siguiente, JaeYoon fue a la universidad con la meta de no regresar a casa hasta no haberle dicho al otro lo mucho que lo sentía por haber sido un reverendo idiota. Pero aunque fue con aquella mentalidad y, durante toda la mañana intentó dar con él, JaeYoon no pudo encontrarlo —ni siquiera en la hora de la comida, cuando lo buscó por todas las mesas pero aun así no lo halló—. El menor se sintió muy frustrado y comprendió también que InSeong se había debido de sentir de aquella misma forma las anteriores semanas, algo que lo hizo sentir todavía más culpable y miserable de lo que ya se sentía.

 

            Durante todo el día, JaeYoon estuvo buscando sin éxito al mayor, así que, cuando salió de la universidad, se dirigió a una de las cabinas que se encontraban en los alrededores para dejarle un mensaje de voz que pudiera escuchar en el _beeper_. Una disculpa cara a cara era mucho mejor, por supuesto, pero como eso no había sido posible y el menor no quería perder aquella determinación, era lo único que podía hacer porque ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía InSeong para presentarse allí y quedarse esperándolo en la puerta hasta que llegara. En cuanto la persona que se encontraba en la cabina salió de ella, JaeYoon entró y metió algunas monedas en ésta, para después marcar lentamente el número del beeper de InSeong que tenía apuntado en su agenda de contactos. El chico tuvo que esperar unos momentos hasta que escuchó la señal para poder comenzar a dejar el mensaje de voz, después, tosió un poco para aclararse la voz e inspiró profundamente para mentalizarse antes de comenzar.

 

_Hola InSeong hyung. Soy JaeYoonnie. He estado buscándote todo el día por la facultad pero me ha sido imposible encontrarte, no sé si es porque has venido o porque no estabas en los lugares en los que te buscaba ni en el momento en el que lo hacía. Sé que llevamos unos días que casi ni hablamos y que tampoco coincidimos mucho y sé también que debes de estar muy enfadado porque absolutamente todo es culpa mía y entiendo que ahora seas tú el que no tiene ganas de saber de mí porque he sido un idiota muy grande. La realidad es que me siento muy mal por haberme pasado un tiempo sin hacerte caso y tratando de evitarte al máximo, pero he estado pensando mucho y me he dado cuenta de que he sido muy injusto y que no merecías que te tratara de esa forma. Somos amigos y los amigos no deben de hacerse estas cosas. Lo siento mucho, hyung. Esto… esto te lo quería haber dicho en persona, pero no he podido localizarte y quería decírtelo hoy, por eso te he dejado este mensaje. Llámame a la pensión si me perdonas. Nos vemos, hyung._

 

            Después de aquello, el chico colgó y recogió las monedas que le habían sobrado de la llamada para dirigirse a casa lo más rápido posible y sentarse al lado del teléfono para esperar la contestación del mayor. Llegó a la pensión mucho más rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho porque casi había corrido durante todo el camino y se quedó en el salón toda la tarde, haciendo cosas de la facultad mientras esperaba a que el teléfono sonara. Sin embargo, aunque el teléfono sonó cuatro veces a lo largo de esa tarde-noche, ninguna de aquellas veces se trató de InSeong, por lo que cuando JaeYoon se fue a la cama con YoungBin lo hizo con la mala sensación de que el mayor no lo iba a perdonar porque había tardado demasiado en darle una disculpa por su comportamiento y porque en aquella disculpa ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle el motivo por el cual lo había tratado tan mal.

 

            A la mañana siguiente, JaeYoon siguió teniendo mal cuerpo por no haber recibido la llamada de InSeong y ni siquiera desayunó antes de irse de casa hacia la facultad. Llegó temprano, mucho más temprano de lo habitual, por lo que el chico se sentó en uno de los asientos y luego echó su cabeza sobre la mesa para tratar de dormir aunque fuera solo unos momentos antes de que las clases comenzaran porque por la noche no había sido capaz de hacerlo bien porque había dormido en intervalos muy cortos y se había pasado la noche dando vueltas en la cama, tratando de dejar de pensar en aquello. JaeYoon cerró sus ojos y trató de dejar su mente en blanco, pero antes de conseguirlo del todo, una mano le tocó el hombro y el chico tuvo que alzar su cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, sorprendiéndose al hacerlo debido a que junto a él se encontraba InSeong.

 

            —¿Estás aquí de verdad o me he quedado frito? —fue lo que salió de sus labios. InSeong rio ante aquella pregunta.

            —Estoy aquí de verdad, pero sería una grata sorpresa saber que aparezco en tus sueños —respondió el mayor.

            —Apareces más de lo que deberías —murmuró JaeYoon, aunque lo dijo en voz tan baja que probablemente el otro no lo habría escuchado—. Te dejé un mensaje ayer.

            —Por eso estoy aquí, porque no quería contestarte por teléfono —respondió, sentándose en el asiento a su lado—. Pero antes de perdonarte, me gustaría escuchar la explicación de por qué me estuviste evitando y, solo si creo que es una explicación razonable, haré como si este tiempo no hubiera existido y seguiremos como siempre.

 

            JaeYoon tragó saliva al escucharlo decir aquello. El día anterior no se lo había explicado por teléfono porque tenía miedo a lo que el chico podría pensar… y ese día no se sentía más preparado para hacerlo, así que, estaba entre la espada y la pared. O mentía de forma estrepitosa y se cargaba su amistad del todo, o decía la verdad y esperaba que no hubiera consecuencias catastróficas.

 

            —Ahora mismo estamos solos —dijo InSeong, probablemente intuyendo por su silencio que no se trataba de algo fácil de contar—, y teniendo en cuenta las horas que son, tus compañeros de clase tardarán bastante en comenzar a llegar, así que puedes hablar sin miedo a que nos escuchen.

            —Yo… —comenzó, en voz baja y titubeando—. La verdad es que desde que tuvimos aquella fiesta en la que por fin MinAh y JuHo comenzaron a salir… —JaeYoon dejó de hablar y tragó saliva porque su garganta se le estaba quedando seca—. Me diste un beso, mi primer beso… y me sentía muy avergonzado… por eso no quería verte.

 

            JaeYoon no había contado exactamente toda la verdad, pero sí que en sus palabras había expresado parte de lo que le había sucedido durante aquellas últimas semanas y el chico esperaba que con eso solo, InSeong lo perdonara y pudieran seguir siendo amigos, como lo habían sido antes de todo aquello.

 

            —Tonto —murmuró el mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Un beso no significa nada si tú no quieres que lo signifique —JaeYoon quiso replicarle a aquello, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, los labios de InSeong se encontraron con los suyos durante unos segundos—. Sales a las cinco, ¿no? —dijo tras el beso—. Te esperaré en la puerta para que nos podamos ir juntos.

 

            Y tras aquello, InSeong se levantó y se fue de la clase, dejando a JaeYoon con el corazón acelerado y un leve cosquilleo en los labios que le confirmaron totalmente que le gustaba el mayor, significara lo que significara aquello.

 

응답하라 1994

 

            Después de haber aclarado el motivo por el cual JaeYoon había tratado de alejarse del mayor, ambos volvieron a ser los mismos que antes… al menos de puertas para afuera, porque JaeYoon, después de su segundo beso, seguía sintiéndose ansioso cada vez que se encontraba junto a InSeong. Pero para el mayor, al igual que el primero, aquel beso no había significado absolutamente nada —porque en las dos ocasiones en las que sus labios se habían encontrado, éste lo había dejado bastante claro— y JaeYoon era el único raro de los dos, por lo tanto, debía de llevar aquello en su interior y no mostrarlo jamás o los pondría a ambos en un aprieto muy gordo del que no sabía si habría salida o no.

 

            Pero JaeYoon era incapaz de dejar de sentirse extraño a su alrededor. Porque la homosexualidad no era natural, porque lo que sentía cuando InSeong lo besaba era lo que debía de haber sentido cuando besó a la chica de la cita a ciegas, porque cada vez que el mayor le echaba un brazo por los hombros notaba que su corazón iba a estallar. Nada de aquello no era lo que debía de sucederle y JaeYoon sentía cada vez más y más que esos síntomas significaban que se estaba enamorando perdidamente de InSeong. Sin embargo, aun con esa revelación, el chico no podía alejarse del mayor. Porque prefería mil veces estar a su lado y que le doliera el pecho un poco a estar lejos y hacerse mucho más daño.

 

            Aquel día frío de finales del otoño, habían quedado todos en la pensión para celebrar el cumpleaños de YoungBin, por lo que había quedado con InSeong para ir los dos hasta la casa juntos después de que terminaran las clases del día. Hacía muy mal tiempo, el cielo llevaba encapotado desde la mañana y de vez en cuando caían aguaceros durante algunas horas para detenerse por algún tiempo antes de volver a caer; también, hacía bastante frío incluso en las aulas, ya que no tenían todas calefacción y JaeYoon se había pasado prácticamente todo el día pegado a SeokWoo, sentándose muy juntos para que no se escapara nada de calor de sus cuerpos. Después de compartir varias clases con él, JaeYoon se había dado cuenta de que era un buen chico, así que, le gustaba pasar tiempo en su compañía y no le molestaba pasarse todo el tiempo que hiciera falta pegado a él como una lapa si eso significaba que al menos iba a estar algo más calentito. Por ese motivo, cuando acabó la última clase y JaeYoon vio que InSeong todavía no había llegado a recogerlo, se abrazó fuertemente a SeokWoo para no dejarlo marchar.

 

            —Ni se te ocurra irte y dejarme tiritando —le dijo, haciendo que el otro soltara una carcajada.

            —No me iré, tranquilo —respondió—. Esperamos a InSeong _sunbae_ , ¿verdad? —JaeYoon asintió—. Entonces no va a ser mucho rato, así que no importa.

            —Gracias.

 

            Cinco minutos más tarde, InSeong entraba por la puerta de la clase, cuando ya solo quedaban ellos dos y algunas chicas en el aula; pero JaeYoon no se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho porque seguía abrazando a SeokWoo y hasta que el chico no se lo comunicó, no levantó la cabeza de su hombro. JaeYoon le mostró una amplia sonrisa al recién llegado y lo saludó con la mano; sin embargo, el mayor no le correspondió aquella sonrisa ni el saludo y simplemente se quedó junto a la puerta. A JaeYoon le extrañó aquel comportamiento, pero no le dio muchas vueltas y simplemente le volvió a dar las gracias a SeokWoo antes de correr hasta donde se encontraba InSeong para ir juntos a la pensión.

 

            En aquella ocasión, el mayor no le pasó el brazo por los hombros como era habitual y JaeYoon se extrañó bastante, pero no dijo absolutamente nada y solo caminó junto a él. Quizás había tenido un mal día en clases y no tuviera muchas ganas de fiesta pero tampoco quisiera dejar tirados a sus amigos, así que, el menor respetó el silencio que se instauró entre ambos. Cuando llegaron a la salida del edificio en el que se encontraban, llovía levemente, así que, solo tuvieron que sacar sus paraguas para no mojarse y comenzar a atravesar el campus para dirigirse hacia la pensión. No obstante, cuando llegaron a la puerta de salida de éste, se encontraron con una _sunbae_ , pegada a la pared, tratando de no mojarse.

 

            —JiMin _sunbae_ —la llamó InSeong—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Te vas a mojar.

            —Mi novio va a venir a recogerme —respondió ella—. Me ha dicho que se ponía en camino en cuanto lo he llamado, así que, no creo que tarde mucho.

            —Aun así, te vas a mojar —replicó el mayor y justo después, le tendió su paraguas—. Cógelo, ya me lo devuelves la próxima vez que nos veamos.

            —Muchas gracias, InSeong.

 

            En cuanto JaeYoon vio que el mayor se iba a quedar sin paraguas para el trayecto a casa, el chico movió su propia sombrilla para taparlos a ambos, aunque como era pequeña, no se podía hacer demasiado. De todas formas, con lo poco que estaba lloviendo y el corto camino que tenían que realizar hasta llegar a la pensión, no se iban a mojar demasiado aunque estuvieran compartiendo aquel paraguas enano. Sin embargo, en ese momento, comenzó a apretar y la lluvia empezó a caer del cielo como si se tratara de una cortina de agua, haciendo que los dos chicos se pegaran lo máximo posible el uno al otro.

 

            —Nos vamos a poner como una sopa si vamos a la pensión —comentó InSeong—. Mi casa está a justo dos calles de aquí, podemos ir un momento y cojo otro paraguas para al menos poder taparnos decentemente.

 

            JaeYoon asintió porque era una solución lógica al problema que tenían en aquellos momentos y después se dejó envolver por el brazo de InSeong que lo comenzó a guiar en la dirección contraria a la que se encontraba la pensión para ir hasta su casa. JaeYoon notó su corazón golpear dentro de su pecho rápidamente debido a la rapidez con la que estaban caminando y a la cercanía del cuerpo del mayor y el chico se sintió un poco sofocado, pero trató de mantener la compostura durante los cinco minutos que duró aquel trayecto hasta que entraron al portal del bloque de pisos en el que vivía InSeong.

 

            —Te espero aquí abajo —murmuró JaeYoon, pero el mayor negó con la cabeza.

            —No seas tonto, hace frío y te vas a mojar —le respondió—. Van a ser cinco minutos, así te puedes secar un poco y te doy algo de ropa, que estás chorreando tú también.

 

            En el corto viaje, debido a aquella lluvia bastante densa, ambos se habían mojado un poco allí donde el paraguas no alcanzaba para taparlos. Fuera seguía lloviendo y el menor sentía que la chaqueta que llevaba comenzaba a calar a la ropa que llevaba debajo, así que, el chico acabó asintiendo a la demanda de InSeong y entró al edificio con él. El piso en el que el mayor vivía con su familia no era muy grande, pero era lo suficiente para ellos tres solos, así que, a JaeYoon le pareció bastante acogedor a pesar de que hiciera algo de fresco porque la calefacción no había estado puesta debido a que no había nadie en el lugar.

 

            InSeong le dio una toalla para que se secara un poco y después lo guio hasta la que el chico supuso que era su habitación, donde comenzó a quitarse capas de ropa como si allí no hubiera nadie más. JaeYoon tuvo que contener el aire y tratar de calmar su corazón cuando vio que se quitaba la camiseta y los pantalones, todo ello mojado, y apareció ante él solo en calzoncillos. El menor estaba acostumbrado a ver a chicos desnudos, más de una vez se había encontrado a YoungBin de aquella manera en la habitación que compartían, pero ni una sola de aquellas veces había sentido cómo el calor ascendía a su rostro de aquella forma.

 

            —Creo que tenemos la misma talla, así que, supongo que te valdrá mi ropa —le dijo el mayor, todavía de aquella guisa—. Venga, quítate lo que esté mojado, he puesto la calefacción para que deje de hacer frío y cuando llueva algo menos salimos para la pensión. Voy a llamarlos para avisar.

 

            JaeYoon asintió con un movimiento leve de cabeza y esperó a que el mayor se vistiera y saliera de la habitación para comenzar a desnudarse. Se sentía un poco cohibido, pero suponía que para InSeong no significaba nada desvestirse delante de un chico, como para él no significaba nada hacerlo delante de YoungBin. Terminó de quitarse lo mojado y se puso la ropa que el mayor había dejado para él encima de la cama, aspirando profundamente el olor de éste impregnado en la ropa. JaeYoon estaba loco, definitivamente, porque solo aquel olor de detergente mezclado con la colonia de InSeong lo había hecho sonreír.

 

            Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera recriminarse lo mal de la cabeza que estaba, sintió cómo unos brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura desde atrás y cómo el cuerpo de InSeong se pegaba a su espalda como si no quisiera dejar hueco alguno entre ambos.

 

            —He hablado con MinAh y me ha dicho que no nos preocupemos —le comentó, directamente en su oído, haciendo que el vello de las zonas circundantes se le erizara—. En la radio han dicho que habrá dejado de llover en una hora más o menos y que hasta después de la cena no se iba a empezar la fiesta, así que, podemos esperar aquí tranquilamente a que escampe.

            —Está bien… —murmuró JaeYoon, sin poder decir nada más porque notaba los latidos de su corazón reverberando en su cerebro y no podía pensar con claridad mientras el mayor seguía abrazado a él. JaeYoon creía que se separaría de él después de decirle aquello, pero InSeong no lo hizo e incluso dejó caer su cabeza contra su cuerpo, respirando directamente contra su nuca—. _Hyung_ …

            —Vamos a quedarnos así un momento —susurró—, me gusta estar así.

            —¿ _Hyung_?

            —Creo que ya entiendo perfectamente la forma en la que te sentías cuando coqueteaba con las chicas de la facultad —dijo el mayor, en apenas un susurro—. Me he sentido de la misma forma cuando te he visto abrazado a SeokWoo antes.

 

            Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, JaeYoon notó cómo su corazón se saltó un latido antes de comenzar a bombear como loco la sangre al resto de su cuerpo. También sintió cómo su rostro se volvía de color rojo y cómo le costaba respirar. Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta que el motivo por el que no le gustaba que InSeong estuviera ligando con todas las chicas que se cruzaban en su camino, era porque estaba celoso de esas chicas y no porque le recordara realmente a los tipos que había conocido en Busan… que InSeong estuviera insinuando que se había sentido de aquella misma forma cuando lo había visto abrazado a SeokWoo no tenía ningún sentido porque el único que tenía sentimientos por el otro era él, no InSeong.

 

            — _Hyung_ … no creo que… —comenzó, pero no pudo decir nada más.

            —Llevo demasiados meses ocultándolo —dijo—, y ya no puedo hacerlo más porque me dueles no poder aprovechar el tiempo que pasamos juntos y sé que me voy a arrepentir toda la vida si no lo digo —en ese momento, InSeong dejó de abrazarlo, pero hizo que el menor se girara para poder hablar cara a cara. JaeYoon tragó saliva y evitó el contacto visual con él, pero éste llevó una mano hasta su mejilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos—. Sé que esto no es normal y sé que probablemente esté loco, pero aunque seas un chico, me gustas… y creo que lo que no es una locura es afirmar que yo también te gusto a ti.

 

            JaeYoon quiso hablar. JaeYoon quiso decir que todo aquello era una locura, que tenían que ir a ver a un especialista… pero su cerebro no estaba por la labor de ayudarlo y lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue dar un paso adelante y tomar los labios de InSeong de la misma forma en la que lo hacía en sus sueños, desesperadamente.

 

응답하라 1994

 

            El fin de semana siguiente a aquella especie de confesión que ambos habían realizado, JaeYoon lo pasó encerrado en su habitación tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido en la casa del mayor. Una y otra vez rememoraba las palabras de InSeong y podría jurar que las recordaba perfectamente mientras una y otra vez seguía pensando que aquello tenía que ser alguna clase de sueño del que todavía no se había podido despertar. Seguro que se había resbalado en la calle por la lluvia y se había dado un golpe en la cabeza y se encontraba en el hospital, inconsciente, mientras soñaba con todo aquello… porque esa era la explicación más plausible a que InSeong le hubiera confesado que a él también le gustaba, esa era la mejor explicación que tenía para entender por qué había besado a InSeong como si fuera lo único que necesitaba para sobrevivir y éste le había correspondido de la misma forma.

 

            Porque JaeYoon no se podía creer que InSeong lo correspondiera.

 

            Era de locos. Él había tardado casi dos meses en aceptar que pudiera gustarle el mayor, que era un chico, como él y otro mes más en comprender que una relación con éste era totalmente imposible porque se veía a la legua que a InSeong le gustaban las mujeres y que, encima, para él, los besos que se habían dado no habían significado absolutamente nada. JaeYoon había tardado tres meses en entender y mentalizarse en que jamás tendría oportunidad alguna con el mayor, que lo único que podía hacer era estar a su lado como amigo… pero InSeong solo había tardado cinco minutos en romperle todos los esquemas.

 

            JaeYoon seguía sin creerlo. Seguía sin hacerlo. Y ni siquiera teniendo todo aquel fin de semana para tratar de entender que todo había pasado, cuando el lunes llegó, no se sentía nada preparado para ir a la facultad y encontrarse con InSeong por si todo había sido un espejismo... pero si había sido verdad, si todo aquello había pasado, el chico no sabía cómo iba a ser su relación con el mayor a partir de ese momento. Si de verdad ambos habían confesado sus sentimientos por el otro, ¿qué era lo que pasaría con ellos?

 

            Si se gustaban el uno al otro, eso los convertía en homosexuales, en _gays_ , en algo que no estaba nada bien visto por la sociedad en la que vivían... ¿qué sería de ellos entonces?

 

            JaeYoon se dirigió a la universidad la mañana del lunes con miles de cosas dándole vueltas en la mente y con ninguna de ellas clara... quizás, solo tenía claro que lo único que podía hacer para dar respuesta a todas las preguntas era hablar de forma seria con InSeong. Pero para hablar de algo tan delicado debían encontrarse en un lugar en el que nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación, eso no podían hacerlo en la universidad, donde había demasiadas personas como para que pudieran encontrar un lugar así. Mientras caminaba, además de todas aquellas preguntas sobre su futuro, el menor también le daba vueltas a cómo iba a encarar a InSeong porque después de haberse besado el agua había dejado de caer en Seúl y ambos se habían ido hasta la pensión para celebrar el cumpleaños de YoungBin. Esa noche no habían podido hablar nada y tampoco es que se hubieran mirado mucho porque ambos habían estado demasiado ocupados en otras cosas y desde entonces no se habían encontrado.

 

            El chico, por lo tanto, se encontraba nervioso y avergonzado. Y todos aquellos sentimientos se le vinieron encima cuando al atravesar la puerta de la clase en la que tenía la primera asignatura del día, vio a InSeong sentado en uno de los pupitres, que lo había estado esperando en el lugar a que llegara. Allí no había nadie más que él, con aspecto adormilado, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que se hizo mucho más amplia cuando lo vio.

 

            —Buenos días, JaeYoonnie —lo saludó—. Me alegra que llegues temprano.

            —¿Desde cuando llevas aquí, _hyung_? —le preguntó mientras se dirigía hasta donde se encontraba—. Pareces cansado.

            —Mmmmm... casi desde que abrieran las puertas de la facultad —le respondió—, pero no quería perderte por la mañana porque quería hablar contigo.

            —Yo también quería hablar contigo —contestó JaeYoon, sentándose a su lado—. Y quería preguntar antes que nada una cosa.

            —Pregunta.

            —¿Es real? ¿Todo esto es real?

 

            InSeong lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos y después suavizó su mirada y llevó una mano hasta su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente. Tras aquello, miró más allá de JaeYoon y un segundo después, tomaba sus labios durante solo unos segundos, dejándole un dulce sabor al menor, un sabor que quería seguir probando por el resto de la eternidad, así que, cuando éste acabó JaeYoon trató de continuarlo de forma inconsciente, pero el mayor le puso un dedo en sus labios y se alejó.

 

            —Tan real como ese beso y como todos los anteriores —respondió—. Creo que te he dicho varias veces que los besos solo significaban algo si tú querías que lo significaran. Yo siempre he querido que significaran lo mismo para ti que para mí.

            —¿Qué significan para ti? —preguntó JaeYoon, con el corazón acelerado.

            —Que me gustas, a pesar de que sea algo raro, a pesar de que no sea la norma, a pesar de todo... me gustas —dijo—. ¿Y para ti? ¿Qué han significado estos besos? ¿Qué han significado mis palabras?

 

            JaeYoon tragó saliva y se tomó un momento para responder aquella cuestión. Habían sido muchos meses los que le había dado vueltas a aquello, demasiados meses... y todavía estaba a tiempo de hacer que todo aquello no fuera a más, que todo aquello acabara allí para que ninguno de los dos tuviera que soportar el peso de una relación clandestina mal vista por el resto del mundo. Estaba a tiempo de decir que para él no significaban nada aquellos besos, a tiempo para mentir de forma descarada y romperles el corazón a ambos antes de que nadie ajeno se los rompiera; pero JaeYoon fue incapaz de hacer algo como aquello, porque InSeong le gustaba demasiado a pesar de todo, porque sabía que no podía seguir con su vida si el mayor no estaba rondando a su alrededor.

 

            —Para mí significan lo mismo —respondió.

            —No quiero que digas eso —replicó InSeong—, quiero que digas las palabras adecuadas —JaeYoon no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro a la vez que su corazón dejaba de encogerse dentro de su pecho y volvía a funcionar con normalidad.

            —Tú también me gustas, hyung... a pesar de todo.

 

            InSeong respondió a aquella declaración con una sonrisa y tomándolo de la mano, bajo la mesa, durante unos momentos. JaeYoon no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban hablando, pero sus demás compañeros de clase deberían de ir llegando en breve, así que, era mejor que no se arriesgaran con nada peligroso.

 

            —¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó.

            —Hablemos después de clase —contestó el mayor—. Iremos a mi casa, no hay nadie esta tarde allí y podremos hablar tranquilamente.

 

            InSeong miró más allá del menor, hacia la puerta, y JaeYoon se giró para ver cómo algunos de sus compañeros estaban llegando a clase. El chico se giró de nuevo para mirar al mayor y vio como éste se levantaba del pupitre para irse de aquel lugar, hacia su propia clase. Sin embargo, ya que habían comenzado aquella conversación, JaeYoon quería que la terminaran, que lo dejaran todo claro antes de continuar con su vida. Y sin que sirviera de precedente, porque sabía que no se iba a concentrar en las clases de todo el día hasta que no la acabaran, el chico decidió que podía saltarse las clases... solo por una vez.

 

            —¿Hay alguien en tu casa ahora? —le cuestionó.

            —Mmmm… no hasta la hora de comer —respondió InSeong.

            —Hablemos ahora, entonces.

 

            JaeYoon se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de la clase rápidamente, antes de arrepentirse de aquello, antes de volver sobre sus pasos como le decía la razón que hiciera. El chico apagó aquella voz que resonaba en su cabeza y que le decía lo que debía hacer, lo que era mejor para su futuro, y simplemente se dejó llevar por lo que el corazón le decía. InSeong apareció a su lado con una sonrisa y comenzó a andar en dirección a la salida de la facultad. JaeYoon lo siguió de forma inmediata y ninguno de los dos se detuvo hasta que la puerta del piso en el que vivía la familia Kim vivía.

 

            —¿Y ahora qué? —volvió a cuestionar JaeYoon.

            —Yo quiero intentarlo —respondió el mayor, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—, aunque sea difícil, aunque no podamos decirle al mundo que estamos juntos... quiero intentarlo.

            —Yo también quiero intentarlo —dijo, acercándose al rostro de InSeong con intención de besarlo, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a sus labios—, pero quiero preguntarte algo antes, hyung.

            —Dispara —susurró y su aliento chocó contra sus labios.

            —¿Soy solo yo el que se vuelve loco a todas horas por besarte? —el mayor sonrió y después negó con su cabeza antes de darle un beso corto.

            —Yo también me muero a todas horas por besarte.

 

응답하라 1994

 

            En las vacaciones de verano, durante la semana que ambos habían pasado juntos, JaeYoon le había prometido a InSeong que en algún momento lo llevaría a Busan para que conociera la ciudad en la que se había criado hasta antes de ir a la universidad. Por eso, allí se encontraban ambos, en la estación de autobuses de  Seúl esperando para montarse en uno de los autobuses que hacían la ruta hasta la ciudad costera sureña en plenas vacaciones de Año Nuevo. A su alrededor había también muchas más personas que se dirigían hacia las distintas ciudades con las que conectaban los autobuses de aquel lugar, esperando a que llegara su hora para comenzar su viaje, al igual que ellos mismos lo esperaban.

 

            —¿Hay algo que deba saber? —le preguntó InSeong, rompiendo el silencio que se había establecido entre ambos desde que habían salido de la pensión—. ¿Algún tema que deba evitar o algo que no pueda decir o hacer?

            —No es como si estuvieras viajando a un país extranjero —respondió JaeYoon, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro—. En Busan las cosas son más o menos como aquí… aunque lo que te recomendaría es que no tratases de imitar nuestro acento porque no es algo que guste demasiado y también evitar hablar sobre béisbol o baloncesto.

            —No imitar acento y no hablar de deportes. Apuntado mentalmente en la lista de cosas que no hacer para caerle bien a la familia de mi novio —dijo.

 

            JaeYoon abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar que InSeong lo acababa de llamar “su novio” en público, en un lugar donde había in montón de gente que lo había podido escuchar y donde todos podían comenzar a tener algo contra ellos simplemente por aquel pequeño descuido. El menor le echó una mirada de reproche, pero el otro simplemente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa culpable.

 

            —Lo sé, lo siento —respondió a esa mirada—. Pero hay veces en las que me gustaría poder gritarlo al mundo y que no hubiera nadie que nos pudiera juzgar.

            —Lo entiendo —murmuró JaeYoon en voz muy baja—, pero todavía estamos en 1995 y queda un largo camino por recorrer… en algún momento, podremos decir de forma libre lo que sentimos el uno por el otro sin ningún miedo.

            —Espero que ese momento llegue pronto.

            —Yo también.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —En los separadores entre escena y escena se puede leer en coreano 응답하라 1994, que significa ‘Answer Me 1994’ y me pareció cuqui y significativo usarlo.  
> —Busca o Beeper: fue un aparato muy usado antes de la era del teléfono móvil que permitía recibir mensajes cortos, como el número de la persona que estaba contactando al portador y que se utilizaba para dejar mensajes de voz (como una especie de contestador portátil) para que pudieran ser escuchados una vez se marcara el pin del dispositivo en un teléfono fijo o cabina telefónica.  
> —La forma en la que MinAh y JuHo se conocen es más o menos la misma en la que se conocen en el dorama ‘Click your heart’. Cuando estuve viendo ese dorama me pareció algo muy cuqui y bonito y no pude evitar usarlo para hacer que se conocieran en este fic de forma moni.  
> —Seo Taiji and Boys es considerado el primer grupo de kpop y tuvo sus años de actividad en los inicios de la década de los 90, siendo para el año 1994, un grupo ya consolidado en el mundo musical, teniendo un club de fans inmenso. Además de los “creadores” del kpop que se comenzó a desarrollar a partir de ellos, fueron también el primer grupo que en tener sasaengs locas tras ellos. En 1992 fue su debut y en 1996 se separaron. Como dato curioso, uno de los miembros del grupo fue Yang HyunSuk, el ahora CEO de YG Entertainment.  
> —La canción de So Taiji and Boys de la que hablo en el fic 발해를 꿈꾸며 (Dreaming of Bal-hae), aquella que sacaron en 1994, es esta.  
> —Literalmente, el carácter chino “王” significa “rey”, por eso, y porque aunque no lo haya dicho, SangHyuk estudia chino, es por lo que he usado ese carácter para expresar quién era el rey.  
> —Os habréis dado cuenta de que los miembros de la casa llaman “mamá” a la señora Park, que no es otra más que Choa de AOA. Esto es porque en los pueblos o provincias es costumbre llamar mamá a las madres de los amigos. También os habréis dado cuenta de que hablo de la señora Park y el señor Jung, esto es porque, a pesar de estar casados, la mujer conserva su apellido de soltera aunque éste no se transmita a sus hijos. El señor Jung no es otro más que YongHwa de CNBLUE y a él siempre lo llaman señor Jung porque lo tienen que respetar.  
> —Puede que ya no os acordéis porque esto lo comenté en la primera escena del primer capítulo, pero los habitantes de la Pensión FNC son de diferentes lugares de Corea del Sur: Mina, JaeYoon y HwiYoung (Busan), ChanMi (Gumi), DaWon (Ilsan) y YoungBin (Gyeonggi). Esta asignación se corresponde perfectamente con la realidad, ya que estuve mirando de qué lugar era cada uno para hacerlos personajes de este fic.  
> —La casa en la que todos viven se llama Pensión FNC porque todas las personas que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a grupos bajo el sello de esta empresa (CNBLUE, AOA y SF9). Al principio tenía intención de meter a más gente, prácticamente a todos los cantantes de la empresa, pero al final no me quedaban personajes para repartir y me conformé con que hubieran solo algunos del FNC Kingdom además de todos los SF9.  
> —Durante toda la historia he estado usando los nombres reales de los protagonistas, en lugar de los artísticos, y también he cambiado un poco las edades según más me convenía, por eso os dejo una listilla aquí para que veáis las equivalencias:  
>  —Jung YongHwa (48)  
>  —Park ChoAh (47)  
>  —Shin JiMin (22)  
>  —Kim InSeong (21)  
>  —Shin HyeJeong (21)  
>  —Kwon MinAh (Mina) (21)  
>  —Kim YoungBin (21)  
>  —Lee JaeYoon (20)  
>  —Lee SangHyuk (DaWon) (20)  
>  —Kim SeolHyun (20)  
>  —Baek JuHo (ZuHo) (20)  
>  —Kim ChanMi (20)  
>  —Kim SeokWoo (RoWoon) (20)  
>  —Yoo TaeYang (16)  
>  —Kim YoungKyun (HwiYoung) (16)  
>  —Kang ChanHee (Chani) (16)  
> —Para vosotros puede que el fic haya sido cortito de leer, pero a mí me costó muchísimos meses de investigación y de escritura, así que, me alegra haberlo acabado y haberlo mostrado al mundo. Probablemente haya algunos errores, pero no viví la época y tampoco tenía demasiado a lo que recurrir, pero he dado todo de mí para sacarla adelante. Espero que os haya gustado mi primera historia larga de SF9 (y media FNC, en realidad).


End file.
